Sunlight Through the Shadows
by LawlessComprehension
Summary: She didn't know when she found him. He didn't realise the true horror of his past. Chaos swarms around them, yet not even the strong winds of death and destruction can pull them away. Their fates are matched, their destinies intertwining roads that they now have to walk together, hands weaved together until the path disappears and all that is left is nothing. ON HAITUS
1. 1 Lost Memories and Ravens

_Everything is pitch black, not a single source of light radiating across the path. I can't see where I'm going, but my feet keep moving, telling me where to go, so not once do I fall. I'm looking for something, anything that will tell me this isn't my future. Anything... just a single speck of hope shining like a star. I'm about to give up when I twinkle catches my eye. Could it be...?_

"Isabel! Hurry up!" a voice breaks through my meditative trance. With a growl I open my eyes to see my father's smiling face looking down on me, cold ice eyes holding the playful smirk they always do. "You're coming with me and not even God can stop that!"

"I wasn't praying." I mutter, uncrossing my legs and pushing myself from the floor.

I go as slow as possible, brushing the dust from my beige yoga pants and straighten my halter top before rummaging through my closet to find the camouflage pants and jacket I don't normally touch unless I have too.

As I stalk out of my room I slip my camera into my pocket. I just watch him and take pictures. I think he prefers it that way.

I glide out of my room, meeting my dad at the front entrance. He has his gun case slung across his back, a mask of leaves covering his face and smile showing through the mesh that conceals his eyes. I smile in response.

"Shall we?" he asks, taking my arm and opening the door.

I curtsy. "We shall."

Together we spin out the door, probably looking absolutely insane to our neighbours, and climb into the large black jeep that rumbles in our driveway. It's these days that I get to spend entirely with my father that I enjoy the most.

* * *

><p>The sunlight filters through the trees, spreading out in a beautiful mosaic across the snow-covered ground. It reflects into our eyes, making us squint to see into the darkness ahead. I slowly take out my camera, taking a quick memento to show my older sister when we get home.<p>

He turns to me, plopping down on the snow. With a sigh he pulls back the mask, looking up at me. "I have some man business to take care of, so go scope out some pictures for mom, okay?"

I nod, skipping off with a grin on my face. The crisp air feels so nice against my face, turning my cheeks a rosy red and whipping the hair from my face. With all this snow, the only sounds are my footsteps breaking through the crisp layer of frost on the top. The noise must be startling in the silence, as a raven flutters up, knocking snow off its perch and screeching.

I stumble backwards at the sudden interruption, landing on my backside and watching its outline against the crystalline sky. How odd, ravens don't fly around here at this time of year.

With a grin, I stand, stumbling after the large ebony bird, quickly pulling out the silver picture-taker and holding it up. Of course, I'm running, so the photographs will be blurry, but it adds mystery, as my sister has said many times before.

The bird lands in a tree that has been dead for many years, turning its crimson eyes to glare at me. I turn off the flash, trying my best not to disturb the magnificent creature. The eyes unnerve me, but I don't care. I never care, not really.

It lets out a blood-curdling screech and turns to look inward on a meadow, eyes seeming to soften when alighting on a small figure slumped against a tree. It turns back to me, warning me not to go forward, even though it seems to have led me here.

I ignore the subtle warning, walking slowly out into the field. I imagine it's beautiful here in the summer, with long blades of golden grass stretching towards the sky and the dark woods beckoning with endless treasures, but with the snow muting every noise and covering the available surfaces with white, the overall effect is sinister.

I stop in front of the figure, finding myself before a young boy, his skin pale and his hair a dark contrasting black, almost blue colour. My eyes travel down his chest, taking in the milky skin that doesn't seem to be frostbitten at all, though a fresh layer of snow lies scattered across his body. I stop at his waist, a blush flooding across my face as I realize that beyond that point there is also un-clothed milky skin.

I turn my eyes away, removing my jacket and placing it over the unconscious figure. Why is there a little boy lying in the field with absolutely no clothing whatsoever? And why does the raven care? Most importantly, why isn't he frozen?

I kneel next to him, my gloved hand brushing over something hard but not quite ice. I look down to see a black revolver that looks like it came straight out of the 1800's. His hand is clutching onto it for dear life, as though right before he was striped and placed here, he was in a death battle and this was his lifeline.

I pull the hair from his face and tuck it behind his ears, shuddering at the feel of his ice-cold body. I stop, looking down at the young boy. His chest isn't moving. He's not breathing. Oh God, he's so cold!

"Hey, hey!" I shout, gripping his shoulders and shaking him like a ragdoll. The jacket falls to his waist and the snow flutters away from his eyelashes like fairy dust. "You're not dead, you can't be dead. Oh God, oh God, oh God..."

With no prevail in getting him to away; I raise my hand, not even thinking as the sound of flesh-on-flesh echoes around the forest. He gasps, face suddenly flushing and his eyelids flying open to reveal dark blue orbs. His hand raises and I feel the cool barrel of a gun pressing into my forehead.

"Who are you?" he demands.

"Um, Isabel. Isabel Nightling," I say, crawling backwards. He doesn't move, his hand trembling from cold or fear, I don't know. "Can you put the gun down?"

His eyes are cold and frightened, like a deer caught in headlights. "Not until you answer my questions! Where am I?"

"Smalllake." His eyes now cloud with a new emotion; confusion. "Canada."

"Who am I?" he asks, wildly searching my eyes.

I comprehend the question, listening to the silence stretch out. Finally, a single word finds its way onto my tongue. "_What?_?

"You heard me, who am I?" he tries to shout, trying desperately to be assertive, but fear and anxiety showing through his eyes and shining on his voice.

I hear the light footsteps of my father crashing through the underbrush and the raven letting out a caw before fluttering away. Without a second thought, I snatch the gun while he's distracted, pushing it under the waistband on my pants and pulling my shirt down to hide its faint outline. I turn to see my father, now standing in the clearing, eyes bright with that protective fatherly nature.

"Bell, what's going on?" he asks, eyes narrowing at the sight of the boy. "Who's he?"

"Um…" I look to him, emotions softening. He seems so fragile without his weapon. "I don't know, he doesn't remember."

"Amnesia?" An instant assumption from my father the doctor.

"I would figure." I roll my eyes. Turning back to the boy I smile, placing my hands on my knees and placing my hand where the gun is, almost as a warning. "Do you remember anything?"

"I… I remember a name." he looks down at his quivering hands, eyes flicking up to my hand every so often.

"Oh?" my dad and I say at the same time.

"Sebastian." He murmurs.

My dad reaches out a hand and the boy looks up in shock. "Good morning, Sebastian. How about we get you some clothes?"

I pull him to his feet, arranging the jacket so there's no chance it'll fall away. We trudge back to our vehicle, helping the boy into the back seat where he collapses and instantly falls asleep.

"You better call mom," my father says, walking to the driver's side and slipping in. With a sigh, i pull out my phone, scrolling through the list of names and dialling.

"Hello?" she answers after the second ring.

I lean against the jeep, smiling as it rumbles to life and begins to unintentionally massage my back. "It's me, Bell. I just called to say we're coming home."

"Oh?" she sounds surprised, even though I can hear her computer mouse shopping in the background. "That was short."

"Well, I suppose finding a nude kid with amnesia in the middle of the woods wouldn't help that." I sigh, inspecting my nails.

"What?" she gasps.

"Yah, we're taking him to the hospital." I state, opening the door and climbing in next to my father. "Do you think you could get some of Jack's clothes ready for him?"

"What's his name?" she asks and I look back at the young boy. He's fallen asleep, hugging my jacket and snoring slightly, his hair falling to one side and covering an eye.

"Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Kalipso here~ I've decided to re-write this story because the style I was using just doesn't suit what I use now. So, expect the next chapter to be updated... I don't really know, eventually.<strong>

**Just a side note here, this was all writen in my free class time, so if the quality isn't that good, it's due to the fact that boys were throwing things against the wall directly beside me, so I didn't really have the patiance to edit.**


	2. 2 Strangers and Blood Covered Notes

I'm sitting on the edge of my fluffy blue bed, fingers flying across the small glowing in my hands. I think for a moment about how I could just walk a block and talk to these people face-to-face, and quickly decide against it. I'm far too lazy.

My door creaks open and I look up, meeting sparkling hazel eyes with a soft smile.

"Hey Captain." I smile, stashing my phone under my pillow and turning to look at the man.

He smiles, taking a seat beside me. "What's up Bella?"

"Don't call me that." I groan, falling over with my arms stretched above my head, making the sheets puff up around me as though I fell into an ocean. "You know I don't like being associated with vampires and teenage pregnancy."

He flops down beside me, leaning on his elbow. I can see him slowly swiping the green hair out of his face and staring at me intensely.

"So, why am I here again?" he asks softly.

I turn my head to smile at him, folding my arms under my head. "I need to be driven places, and my parents are doing their thing," he raises his eyebrows and I snicker, pushing him over. "Not _that_! My mom's at the salon and dad's working with his new-found experiment."

"What about Katie?" he asks, pulling himself back into a comfortable position.

I shrug. "Katie won't come out of her room for some reason. Had a breakup or something."

"Well, I suppose it'll be alright," he jumps off my bed and walks to the door. "Better hurry up though!"

With that, he slips away, leaving me grinning to myself. I grab all the necessary things, including my thick purple ski jacket and my phone before racing after him.

I pass him on the stairs. He was never very good at gym, whereas I've always been top of the class. Not that it matters. I would beat him at anything if I put my mind to it.

I hear him laugh and feet pound on the floor behind me. I slip through the front door and close it behind me, barely panting. I've made it outside before he has, once again. I run a hand through my hair, trying to see in the bright sunlight that's glinting off the snow.

I look into the shadow of the lone pine tree that grows on our street and make out a figure. Only a black outline that glows darker then the dark shadows itself. Before I can focus on it, it's gone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kayden pants from behind me. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

I smile and shake it off. "Nothing, just some guy stalking me."

The boy beside me rolls his eyes and gets in his bright green Honda Civic. I look back to the tree and see the slim outline once again. I can't help but think of that video game where a German fairy-tale creature with no face and long limbs is trying to kill you.

I squint, trying to get a better look at it. From what I can see, it's a man with pale skin. I can only make out the skin because it contrasts his entirely black attire so greatly. He appears to be watching me, though I can't tell because his eyes are hidden under a large hat.

"Bell? You coming?" Kayden's voice snaps me out of my concentration and instantly the figure disappears.

I look back to him. "I'm the one getting driven around, of course I'm coming!"

I get in the passenger's seat and watch for that strange man again. Of course, he doesn't show.

But even still, I can't help but think that my life is getting stranger and stranger while all the while getting exciting and easier to understand.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of driving we get to the hospital, which is where my dad works. Kayden and<p>

I walk in and the nurse recognizes me, waving us through. After long minutes of searching the halls we get to the room where Sebastian is sitting, slowly reading through _War of the Worlds._

"Hey Bell," My dad smiles from where he sits across the room, recording anything unusual.

The boy looks up too, smiling. "Hi Isabel!"

I've been here a few times before, mostly to annoy the doctors, but I spend a lot of this boy. Since he remembers nothing, it's pretty easy to imprint some… interesting things into his mind.

"Dad, Sebastian." I smile back, pulling Kayden out from behind me. "This is Kayden, his hair is green because he's an alien that likes to eat young boys who have no memories."

"What does that make you, hm?" my dad asks, motioning to my own elaborate hair.

I touch the strands of purple-and-blue-tipped hair that falls past my shoulders. "Well it's been established that I'm utterly insane."

Both men sigh, one turning to look at the confused boy sitting in the bed. "I'm Kayden and I am _not_ an alien, thank you very much."

"I'm Sebastian," The boy says, putting his book down. "And I have no idea if I'm a freak or not."

Before my friend can say anything I grab his arm, changing my voice to a Texas accent. I love to play with minds. This little act is something I do for the pure joy of it. "It's amnesia. Poor little Jonny here, he has amnesia!"

"My name's Sebastian." The boy squints at me.

Kayden catches on and starts speaking like me, putting a hand to his head like he feels faint. "Oh no! He doesn't even remember his own name!"

"Alright, alright." My father says, standing and walking over to us. "How much do you divas want? Twenty?"

"That won't do!" I wail, falling into Kayden's arms. "That will never pay for Jimmy's surgery."

He sighs, rubbing at his temples. "I'll give you fifty if you leave and let me do my work."

"Okay." I straighten and grab his wallet, pulling a fifty dollar bill, and a twenty to see if he notices, before stretching up to kiss his cheek. I pull the green-haired man out of the room with me, smiling over my shoulder. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>We pull into my driveway, pulling out a whole bunch of bags of useless things we'll never use, like fingerless gloves, fluffy pillows and even a new sparkly nose ring for Kayden. I don't know why he bought it; he told me he would never let a needle tough his body for nonmedical purposes.<p>

"I still can't believe that worked." He says beside me, slipping off his leather jacket after entering our house.

"Always does." I smile with a wink. "He doesn't like divas. And he _especially _doesn't like divas that interrupt his work.

With a laugh, Captain walks up the stairs to ditch our stuff in my room before we watch one of those reality TV shows just so we can make references to it at school. Our teachers tend to hate it when we do that.

I flop down on the couch and am reaching for the remote when a loud crash echoes through the otherwise utterly silent house. I stand up and jump over the back of the couch, racing up the stair to find my friend sitting on the floor, a table that once held an old glass vase now lying on the floor next to him. Radiance from the light overhead reflect off the coloured shards, looking almost beautiful if some weren't covered in blood.

I follow the trail of blood, finding some leading to a cut on Kayden's hand, and some disappearing under the door to my sister's bedroom. I walk forward, as if in a daze and peer through the slightly ajar door.

My sister is on her floor, as if she were sleeping and fell out of bed as she has done many times before. But something's different. Something's wrong.

I walk in and kneel next to her, shuddering as warm blood soaks through the knees of my jeans. Where on earth did all the blood come from? Could it be…?

I gently touch her stomach and feel open flesh. In the darkness, I couldn't see it. But now that my eyes are adjusted I can make out the torn flesh. It's not a cut from a blade. No, someone ripped her open with something dull, almost as though they used their bare hands.

I look to her face and find her blonde hair now died red with her own blood. Her mouth is open as if in mid-scream and her eyes which were once ice blue now retain only a little of their former colour. They are now the last colour she saw before dying; a bright crimson that floods out of her pupil and covers ever her sclera.

My hands begin to shake. What happened here? I… there's a nicely folded piece of paper in her hand. I reach for it and am disgusted to fins that her flesh still preserves a slight heat from when she was breathing. I have to take a shuddering breath before sliding the paper into my pocket.

"Bell!" a low call from a woman echoes through the house. "Katie! I'm home!"

I don't answer, instead looking at my blood soaked hands as they begin to shake. Who could have done this? Does anyone hate my sister so much as to… as to kill her?

Feet pound up the stairs and stop outside of the room I'm in. I can hear the door creak open slightly and close my eyes as the light turns on. For a moment there is complete silence, even the cars on the street coming to a stop. Then, as if a bird had hit the glass silence and shattered it, a scream echoes throughout the house, followed by the sound of feet hammering away.

I stand and brush my hands against the yellow fabric of my shirt, trying vainly to remove the blood. I look back to Kayden and stare into his dull eyes. He didn't need to see this. No one needs to see this….

I close the door behind me as I leave, making my way to my bedroom before collapsing on my bed. Everything seems like a dream, as though none of this is happening. Maybe it isn't. Maybe it's all in my head and soon I'll be in the hospital with Sebastian, having _my_ brain looked at. Maybe that's why the tears won't come.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the note. Half of it is soaked through with blood, but to my relief, the writing is still eligible.

_I must apologize for the death of this girl, but it did seem the only way to fully attract your attention. It's also seemed a thorough way to get the message through to you. Give me back the boy you have entitled as Sebastian and I will spare the rest of your friends and family. I realize he is in one of your care facilities, and I would take him myself, but you see, I would prefer to get him this way. Please leave him outside your house within the next week or I will have to use… other means to get him._

I close my hand around the note, a hard glare forming on my face. A life in exchange for a life? Is that how this works? Well now. I hope this fool realizes who exactly he's threatening. I will not give up some innocent soul such as Sebastian. No, I find revenge a dish best served with a sprinkling of crimson on the side.

* * *

><p><strong>I have heard that some of you are confused on why our favourite demon doesn't just show up as the "biological relative." Well, first of all, I never really thought of that because I am… an interesting personality. Second, as I have finally come to the conclusion of how the basic plot will play out, there's little secret I can't tell you about. Just remember, you'll find out all in due time, dearies!<strong>

**See you with the next instalment at whatever point fits me best~**


	3. 3 Funerals and Demons

I hate funerals. I hate dressing in black, I hate morning over people who have moved on to a happier place, I really hate having to accept apologies from family members when it's not their fault, but most of all, I hate being here when I could be out finding the one who did this to my sister.

"I'm so sorry Bell, I know how close you two were," my eldest cousin Jessie pats my shoulder awkwardly, not meting my eyes. When I don't reply, she says something that makes my blood boil. "Two years in a row now, wow."

"Jack wasn't murdered," I growl, standing up and watching her wince as the chair screeches across the tiled floor. I walk away with a cold glare into her icy blue eyes.

My brother had moved out last year and told us he was doing fine. He told us he had a well-paying job and a kind girlfriend. If only we had heard the strain in his voice, or noticed the injection marks on his arms. It was around this same time last year that he overdosed on heroin after scribbling his goodbyes on a suicide note.

I look around the room and instantly spot my mother, who sobs loudly into a handkerchief as she explains who she found her precious daughter with extravagant hand movements. My father is a little way away from her, his smile fake as he talks with some random relatives. I shake my head, avoiding the both of them.

Finding a nearly empty table, I collapse into a chair, pulling off the high-heeled shoes my mother bought for my brother's funeral. They barely fit and I don't _ever_ wear heels. Ever.

"Well isn't this depressing," I say to the boy beside me. I can't see his face, but he's small and is dressed in a black suit similar to my father's. His bluish-black hair is slicked back, falling down his face on one side to reveal a milky-smooth forehead that leads down to blue eyes….

"I've been to one of these before." He mumbles, half to himself. "I just can't remember where…"

I reach over and rub his back. "As good news as that is, I have to ask; why are you here?"

"I was told you're family is going to look after me," he turns his head, smiling at me softly. "That is, until I get adopted or someone claims me."

I hear a loud sobbing and look over my shoulder to see a woman with long blonde hair done up like those beehive hairstyles from the fifties and a black veil that covers her blue eyes. She hobbles over to me and I stand, pulling the boy with me and racing off. I don't like touchy reunions.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I pull open a random door. I place a finger over my lips and push him in, following myself quickly afterwards.

I look around to find complete darkness. Groping the walls, I soon find the light switch and blink as the darkness suddenly evaporates. I look over my shoulder to find Sebastian staring at an old picture, in fact, the only thing in this room other than the walls, ceiling, floor and door.

I walk over and see a very old picture of Queen Victoria. The paint is cracked and her face seems to be twisted into a demented grin. For some odd reason, she's portrayed as a young girl with her shoulders and neck slowly rotting away…

"I've seen this woman before…" the boy says, turning to me with curiosity shining through his eyes."Who is she?"

"Someone who hasn't been alive in somewhere around a hundred twenty years." I put my hands on my hips. "I doubt you know her."

He sighs. "But I have. I've heard her talk and I feel like I know her."

Suddenly shock courses through my body. This boy… a man would kill for him and he recognized a twisted picture of a former queen, claiming he knows her….

"Have you ever met a man with…" this is a long shot, but I have to try it. "Crimson eyes?"

"Crimson eyes?"

I nod. "The colour of fresh blood."

"I…" he stops, wrapping his fingers in her hair and falling to his knees. Fast as lightning, I grab him before his head hits the ground, cradling the boy in my lap. His face begins to contort in pain, as though he's going through something so horrifying that he can't even call out. I look to the door, wanting to yell for help but knowing if they found us like this, there would be many questions. When I look back at Sebastian, his eyes have turned red-pink and seem to swirl around cat-like pupils. It's only for a second, but it doesn't take me long to figure out this child is a demon.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian POV)<p>

I linger outside the girl's house, waiting for her car to return. The sun is beginning to paint the mountain-framed horizon a beautiful blood-red when they pull in, my young master with them. I want to pounce and grab him, but this family is far to powerful.

"My, my, Young Master. What have you gotten yourself into?" I chuckle to myself as the father turns to glare at me, his eyes flashing to bright glowing silver. I slink back into the shadows, but never quite far enough to let my master fade from sight.

Now that they know what he is, what will they do with him? I can't fight them in these circumstances, and I probably couldn't take on so many of them single-handedly in a regular situation. No, I just will have to wait. Wait until they give him back, or for the perfect opportunity to snatch him right from under their noses.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter… I wanted it to be a longer chapter… it doesn't matter now.<strong>

**So, I will be trying to update with the next re-writes as soon as possible, but school is picking up speed right now, not to mention I just joined a Cosplay group so we have to organize the big trip to a convention and some new CMVs, and also I'm planning all this new stuff and somehow I became the leader of this group… whatever, you don't want to hear about my boring life, right?**

**Another thing: I keep forgetting about the disclaimer. I do not own Kuroshitsuji and anyway, shape or form… no matter how much I wish I did…**


	4. 4 Crimson Eyes and Bronze Daggers

(Kayden POV)

I've been sitting in my car for at least ten minutes now, waiting for a certain purple-haired girl to explode out of her doorway in a flourish of colour and land dramatically in the seat beside me before desperately trying to finish her calculus homework. With a frustrated sigh, I pound my fist on the steering wheel as it lets out a low honk. If she wants me to drive with the speed limit, she better get out here fast.

Finally the door flies open and she shoots our, still shrugging on her winter coat and pull on a hat. I notice another figure being dragged behind her how I soon recognize as that boy from the hospital. What was his name… ah yes, Sebastian. He can't nearly be old enough to be in our school…

"Hey Captain!" she grins, landing beside me and slamming the door behind her. I wait for the seatbelts to be done up before switching the vehicle into gear and driving off down the street. "How's life?"

I roll my eyes, looking in the rear-view mirror at the boy. "Why is there another person in this car?"

"Sebby's gonna be in first year for a bit. Mom's to busy with her grieving and dad has work so I'm stuck with him." She pulls off her hat as I start to drive, sinking into the seat as if she's lived here her whole life. "Do you like my hair?"

I peel my eyes off the road, taking in her new appearance. I didn't notice before, but now her hair reaches choppily to her shoulders, shortening around her eyes and brightening their florescent blue tone. The most noticeable difference would have to be the colour. What once was a rich purple mixed with electric blue is now pure white and almost hurts to look at.

I smile. Every time something big happens in her life, she changes something. When her brother died last year, she started dying her hair purple, as if to rid the death off peoples' minds and instead replace it with worry for her sanity. Now with Katie being… gone, she's reverted to the colour it was when we were children. A white so pure you wonder if she's even human.

"It's perfect," I smile. "But there's something missing… go into my book bag and take out a ponytail-thing. It'll look even better."

She pulls up her hair and my smile grows bigger. She must notice, because her own smile grows even larger. The rest of the drive is silent except for Bell's pen putting the finishing touches on her homework.

"Time's up." I pull into my parking spot and peer at her paper. "Are you done?"

"Nope." She growls, shoving it into her satchel and looking up. Her gaze freezes and her whole body appears to tense. "Who's that?"

I look around and see a man leaning against the side of the school. His black hair covers his eyes, but I can tell he's a teacher because he's taller than the students and he's wearing a clean black suit. It looks good, suiting his slender form as the trench coat reaches down and brushes the sidewalk. The coat cover a white shirt unbuttoned at the top and a black vest. Jeans cover his legs, also black as a raven's feathers.

"I bet he's Mr. Hyde's replacement." I say, opening my door. She's so skittish sometimes. "Let's get Sebby to the office so we don't have to explain why we're late."

"My name isn't Sebby." The boy frowns, standing behind me with his arms crossed over his small chest. "It's Sebastian."

"Hey, nicknames don't choose themselves." I smile ruffling his hair. "Come on Sebby."

Bell rolls her eyes and I follow her up to the building. As we slowly make our way to the entrance the new teacher glares at us with eyes so brown they appear to burn red. I stop and give him a stare down when a high-pitched screech echoes off the walls, pounding into my eardrums.

I turn and to my horror witness a crowd of cheerleaders rushing towards little Sebastian. I look to Bell to find her face an exact replica of my own, mirroring my thoughts perfectly.

"OMG! This little baby is so _cute_!" one says. I don't know which one she is because they all look the same, so I call them all Ashley, Jessica or Candy. It really doesn't matter, they don't care.

"Get off him you whores!" Bell yells as though she a mother hippo protecting her baby from hungry lionesses, shoving her through the herd to rescue the boy. They push her back.

I look to the teacher. "Hey, you're the new teacher here, right?"

"Yes." His voice isn't like I imagined it to be, barely cruel or stern at all. Instead it's soft like silk, gliding across my ears and lulling me into a softer reality.

I point to the cheerleaders in their feeding frenzy. "I'm afraid those girls are harassing a younger student."

He sighs and pries himself from the wall, moving forward. In a quick movement he leans down close to one of the girls, probably a Candy, and whispers something. She jumps back, mumbling apologies. The others stop as she leaves, looking at each other as if they're confirming that a pig just flew above them on wings of a swan. With a shrug, they join the girl in harassing a jock.

"T-thank you." Sebastian stutters and looks up at the man with a shy smile. "It's my first day here, I have absolutely no clue what's going on."

* * *

><p>(Isabel POV)<p>

I watch the new teacher smile back. His face was so emotionless before, and yet now he smiles? What a pedophile…

I shrug off my jacket, draping it over my satchel even though it's so cold even those skinny little cheerleaders couldn't wear their miniskirts. I walk over to Sebastian and lightly tap his shoulder.

He turns around and I greet him with a smile.

"Are you two done?" I ask, glancing at my plain watch. "Because you've got to get to class in somewhere around ten minutes, and we don't even know your class yet!"

"I can take him to the office." The teacher speaks out instantly. One look at this guy and I recognize the long limbs and black hair, not to mention his eyes are the same colour as my sister's… the same colour as the last thing she saw.

"He's my responsibility, Mr. Who-ever-you-are." I growl, pushing the boy behind me.

He chuckles lightly. To a normal person it would sound delicious, like a lullaby to their ears. To me, I can't stand it. "I'm Mr. Michaelis, and let me at least walk you there. I have to find out my classroom also."

"Captain," I announce, turning to Kayden. "Save me a seat."

He salutes and marches into our first class, which we happen to have together. I grab Sebby's arm and pull him to the office. After a many long strides, we reach the frosted glass doors of the office. I push open the door and am greeted with a familiar sight. Inside a girl with long wavy black hair in a ponytail stands talking to the secretary. She turns around and glares at me with hard green eyes behind tinted glasses that rest on the bridge of her nose, one slip away from falling off.

"Bell?" she asks, peeking over her glasses.

"Hey Eb." I smile and she greets me with one just as kind. Not everyone gets this treatment from her, and I must say; I'm glad I'm on her good side.

"Love the hair! Who you got there?" she peeks around at the boy behind me like a bird looking for its next meal. I drop his arm unconsciously, gazing at his dark blue eyes.

"I'm Sebastian." He says with a small wave. His voice is quiet, as though he's nervous. "And you are?"

She reaches out her hand and the boy takes it. I watch his voice contort as she vigorously shakes it in her firm grip, unaware of his discomfort. "Ebony Jodi Blanchard, reporter for SHS Newspaper. Can I do a story on the new boy with no last name?"

I sigh, tapping my friend on the shoulder. "His last name is Nightling."

"You adopted?" she asks, pulling a notepad and pen from her satchel. Once again, that hungry look clouds her eyes. "Why?"

"Eb." I growl and she slips her things away with a drawn out sigh. "He has amnesia so we're looking after him until he's adopted or claimed."

"If you could let me past, Ms. Nightling." I hear a voice that is beginning to saw through my nerves already. I step aside and let the teacher through, glaring at him. I know he can tell, even if his back is turned. I've been told my glare feels like flames slowly burning through someone's skin.

"Mr. Michaelis, you are in class eight." The secretary nods and the man walks off, flashing a smirk in my direction. She turns to us. "Ebony, could you please show Mr. Nightling to room seventeen?"

"Of course Madam Hernandez." Ebony bows grandly and walks out with Sebastian in tow.

I wait for her to skip completely out of view, flashing a smile to Sebby as he mouths _help me_.

I race out of the office, sliding through the door to my first class and slipping into my seat faster than I've ever done before. Just as I'm regaining my breath, Mr. Vannoy stalks into the room, his grey hair slicked back from his wrinkled old face. He scowls at me, as though my fast heartbeat is that easy to hear.

He turns his dull vulture-like eyes away from me and begins to draw out a long and boring history lesson. I swear, I could fall asleep any moment now.

* * *

><p>When the lunch bell finally rings, I drag myself down to the office to find my special friend. Eb is always waiting in the office, often getting special permission to wait for students to get suspended or to just utterly screw up so she can write a story on it.<p>

I push open the frosted doors and sigh when I see dark blue eyes sitting at the "Questioning Table," which is technically the staff room coffee table that my friend coffee table, widening with each question that leaves the pale lips across from them.

"Eb, Sebby!" I call and their gazes turn to me. "Captain and I are off to lunch, if you wish to join us."

"Don't call me Captain!" Kayden exclaims behind me as he materializes behind me.

"Nicknames don't choose themselves." Sebby smirks and I slap him across the back with a grin that must be contagious, as everyone begins to laugh.

"Get out or be quiet." The secretary growls. And we instantly run from the room, seeing who can get to the cafeteria the fastest.

After loading up trays with incredibly healthy food that we probably won't eat, I decide it's time to show Sebby the reason why our humble town is called Smalllake. Along the way, Kayden happily trying to punch Sebastian while Ebony reads through her notepad, crossing out lines of chicken scratch and drawing stars beside stories she likes. As Kayden succeeds in shoving the other male across the hallway, he also succeeds at sending the boy flying right into me. oh how I hate testosterone.

"Ow." I wince, rubbing my head as I sit up. "You sure pack a punch kid."

"Bell?" Kayden asks; eyes suddenly wide. Ebony stares at me before furiously scribbling at her notepad.

I look beside me and see a glint of bronze shining under the lights buzzing above me. I feel my heart rate accelerate at the sight of the intricately shaped metal. It never just shows up like this, unless in the presence of a demon…

"Ms. Nightling?" the voice of an all too familiar teacher says from behind me. I can tell he's smirking without looking around. "Is that your weapon?"

"Uh, no," I grit my teeth, closing my eyes and resisting the erg to pick up the blade and swing it across his neck. I honestly don't know why he ticks me off so much, besides the fact that I'm pretty sure he killed my sister. "I think the custodian dropped it, better go question him."

"Ms. Nightling." He sternly grabs my shoulder and I look up into his eyes. They remind me so much of hers, only not so dull and lifeless.

I sigh, brushing the imaginary dust off my clothes before picking up the blade. I feel it begin to hum in my hands, and I know it's glowing. I just pray that the light that filters in above me makes it invisible. "Alright, so it's mine. I see no reason not to have something to protect myself."

I can see the smirk in his red eyes now. Stupid demon. If only my friends weren't there, gaping at me as though I'm some kind of freak at a zoo I could take him out in one blow. As he lets go of my shoulder, I look at Sebastian. They say that sometimes demons can smell their own kind from kilometers away. I wonder if that's why the boy looks so at ease around this monster.

With that final thought I race past Mr. Michaelis to the exit. I feel him chase after me, the blade humming louder with every step he takes. I don't take the path through the forest like a normal delinquent would. No, I run out into the street, in plain view of anyone working or shopping or anything. Stay in sight. Stay in sight. Stay in sight.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian POV)<p>

Stupid girl. Of course she realizes that I can't attack her right now, not in the open. But she doesn't realize that I wasn't following her to kill her like any other demon would. No, I'm curious.

It's as though she can sense my movements. I've never seen one of her kind with that ability, not to mention the self control she must have.

Her kind, with their cold blue eyes and their silver-blonde hair would rip apart a demon that came anywhere close to them. Yet she has managed to live with a demon that has revealed itself to her. I'm sure her parents wouldn't have hesitated to kill my master but she pities him. It's strange, something I've never seen before.

She looks at me, once again sensing my presence. She casts a steely glare my way before racing off down the street. Strange. Normally her eyes should have changed to silver by now, but they stay the same cold blue. This girl puzzles me.

I come to a decision. I will let them live a while longer, and try to figure this girl out. I've never seen one like her before, it might be worth it to test her.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the most recent installment of the re-written version. I've been writing this in between writing the scripts for my beloved cosplay videos, and I've fallen in love with this plot all over again! I'll probably be done the revisions soon! Yay! Then I can write the new chapter! <strong>

**I'm not sure if those who are following this story get messages that I've re-uploaded a chapter or not… It doesn't really matter anyway.**

**I was suppose to remind everyone that I don't plan on making this a story filled with the deliciousness of yaoi, no matter how much I love it. I don't plan on making any romance, and if I do, I'm sorry for kind of lying to you!**

**See you at some point in time!**


	5. 5 Stars in his Eyes

(Isabel POV)

I was lucky enough for Kayden to drive Sebastian home, but my parents were still ever so slightly disappointed in me for being so clumsy. Yay, now I'm grounded.

Sebby's not allowed out of the house either because I finally showed my parents the note Mr. Michaelis left for us, before Sebby came home, of course. I promised myself I wouldn't tell them the whole truth. Not the part about the boy being a demon himself, nor the fact that he seems to have some connection deeper then my parents think with the older demon.

"Isabel!" my mother calls to me, snapping me out of my state of depression. "There's someone here to talk to you!"

I put the finishing touches on my homework and walk slowly downstairs. Anyone who comes to see me will have to have patience with me, because I love to push people's buttons. Especially when I'm in a bad mood. It tends to make me feel better.

To my shock I see Mr. Michaelis leaning against the door frame, his red eyes holding that characteristic smirk. A change in his attire makes him slightly more perfect, if possible. His jeans now have a loose belt made of chains and his suit has been traded in favor of a low cut black shirt. He still wears the trench coat though, and I also notice black leather gloves stretching up his hands.

I look around and see Sebby sitting at the couch, eagerly flipping through the channels.

Something clicks in my mind. That's why the demon is still alive.

"What do you want?" I growl softly and he smiles a sickenly sweet smile.

"Simply to tell you about your suspension." He hands me a paper. As I take it, he doesn't let go, causing me to turn my gaze up to meet his. "Please get your mother or father to sign this."

I hand it to my mom and she turns her icy blue glare from the demon to me. For some reason, she seems to be madder at the fact that I got in trouble then the fact there is a demon standing on our porch, and probably the one that killed her daughter. "You got suspended?"

"I thought I'd get expelled, personally." I sigh, skipping away and flinging myself over the edge of the couch, landing comfortable next to the demon boy. "Whatcha watching?"

"I have no clue." He turns to me as a smile plays across his lips, then back to the screen. "Do you speak French?"

I smile back, glancing to the screen as an image of a pale woman flickers across it. She mutters something in another language, eyes widened with fear, before opening a door and letting out a scream. I snatch away the remote just as it turns into a very mature horror movie.

"There you go." I hear my mother say tensely. I can feel the demon begin to walk away, his every move precise in my mind. "Now I advise you to get off my property before my husband gets home."

The door closes and I turn the channel to something that seems interesting. Unfortunately I once again don't look to the rating and wince as a woman groans, off screen. The camera starts to turn and a tangle of legs can be seen before I stop fumbling with the remote and change the channel once again.

"Isabel, don't you remember that you're grounded?" My mother's voice sounds and Sebby, finally settling on a show I'm sure won't scar him, unless he's scared of Elmo and Big bird, of course, chuckles.

I let out a dramatic cry of pain, staggering away and up the stairs. My mother watches me with a faint smile playing through her eyes. Finally I reach the top of the stairs and collapse into my bedroom.

I lean my head back to look out the window. I watch a black-clad figure lean against the pine tree, feeling a growl form in my throat. I roll over and walk to the window, placing my hand against the cold glass.

He turns to look at me with a smirk on his face, and then he's gone. I want to break through the porthole, grab him by the throat and sincerely threaten to kill him unless he brings back my sister and leaves little Sebastian alone.

"Hello, I've come to keep you company," Speak of the Devil.

"Hey. I was just watching the birds," I turn around with a smile. It's a totally fake smile, and I can tell that he realizes that.

The boy frowns, placing a hand on his small hip. "It's winter."

"Uh…" I scratch the back of my head. I give in with a smile. "Alright, I was making sure that creeper left."

"He's your teacher, you shouldn't call him that." Sebby sighs, flopping down on my bed. For some reason he likes my bed more than Jack's, even though my brother's bed is more of a guy bed, I mean mine is a giant fluffy purple bed covered in pillows with lame sayings about girl power and strange little knick-knacks I picked up from my long days of traveling around to all the garage sales in this town.

"I don't care, he creeps me out." I sit next to him, leaning my head back to face him when suddenly something soft hits me in the face. "Wha?"

"Got you!" the boy shouts, jumping up with a pillow held in front of him like a deadly weapon. Not for the first time, I'm reminded that though he may be a demon, he is still a child through and through.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" I smirk, grabbing another pillow and whipping it at his head. "Bring it!"

As I pick up another, I charge at him with a war cry and he squeaks, dropping his "weapon" and scurrying past me, jumping on my bed. I instantly notice his speed, _almost_ too fast for his age.

Whatever, I can worry about his demon powers after I beat him.

I jump up after him, raising the feather-filled sack above my head and slamming it down. I hear giggles and start to smile. It doesn't take long for him to fight back, hand snaking out and gripping my ankle, pulling at my balance and causing me to fall. I begin to shake with laughter. I've never had a younger sibling… is this what it was like for Jack and Katie?

"I'll kill you," I manage and he squeaks, jumping to his feet and holding a pillow to his chest. He smiles, and it's a smile so genuine I can't help but smile back.

"Don't hurt me!" he giggles, eyes big and innocent. I remember when I was younger; Jack and I use to use cuteness to our advantage and could get whatever we asked for….

I smirk, an idea forming in my mind. "Hey, want a lesson on getting what you want?"

* * *

><p>"Ok, all we have to do now is have patience." I whisper to the boy. He nods beside me and I watch his breath make the curtains flutter slight.<p>

This is something Jack and I always did. We would sit in some concealed place, like behind the living room curtains, and wait for one of our parents to walk past. We would wait until they didn't suspect a thing before into action.

I hold up my hand as my mother enters the room, flopping down on the couch in a way that suggests she thinks she's alone. Sebby tenses beside me, the smile on his face growing bigger with every passing second. As she clicks the on switch for the large screen beside us, I drop my hand.

He flies out of our hiding place, screeching as he goes. I watch his arms do a complicated dance above his head as though he's lost his last thread of sanity. My mother falls from her seat in alarm before registering the trick and glaring. I burst out after him, copying the intricate hand dance and the screeching pattern before falling dramatically onto the couch beside my mother's fallen form.

"Oh no! Sebastian has lost his mind!" I pretend to feel faint, rolling around in something similar to pain. "Call the firemen, the police! Get the turtles in here as soon as possible!"

He looks to me, a question shining through his cerulean orbs. I shrug and he begins to chase me with a furious roar.

It only takes five minutes for her to crack.

"Shut up!" she yells, standing and look us right in our shock-widened eyes. We stop, standing completely still as she heaves heavy breaths in and out. As she calms down, she eyes become less like boiling water heated by a flame of rage and colder, turning to stone-cold ice. "I don't if you're grounded or not, get out now and don't come back until the sun is setting."

I grab at Sebby's hand, dragging him towards the door where I grab both our coats and pull him out into the white winter wonderland. I wait a while and just stand there, my bare arms stinging in the frost-bitten air until I'm absolutely sure my mother isn't watching. I turn to the boy, a demented smile stretching across my rosy cheeks.

I fall in the snow, slowly beginning to carve a snow angel into what the snowplow had pushed off the street last night. When he just watches me, I smirk, grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

He lands face first after a very unmanly squeak.

"You must be insane," he mutters, glaring at me as he wipes the frozen water from his eyes.

I prop myself up on my elbows, flashing him a smile. "Well, I was born this way! So, what do you want to do?"

"You could always show me around town," he turns his gaze away, looking down the street instead. "I've never really seen more than streets passing by through a car window…."

I sit up, shrugging my jacket over my red-tinged arms. "We'd need a ride for that and I left my phone inside…. Say, what do you think of motorcycles?"

He raises a delicate eyebrow. "Is it legal?"

"Probably," I smirk, jumping to my feet and stretching my hand down to his. "Shall we find out?"

He takes my hand and I pull him up, merrily skipping to our garage. He stumbles behind me, a strange, almost strangled look adorning his face. We stop and I slip a figure over my lips, digging my hands under the thick door and heaving it up until it rests on the roof, locking into place. I don't want to alert the parental.

The demon boy lets out a low whistle, walking forward to run his hand across the sleek midnight black paint, stopping at the sparkling silver flames that twinkle in the sunlight. He looks at the bike for a long moment before turning to look at me.

"I may not be an expert," he smiles. "But this looks fairly amazing to me."

With a chuckle, I grab the helmets from the shelf beside me. Pulling my protective device over my ears, I can't help but smile as he pulls his own on and it slips to the side.

I reach over, lifting his chin up with one finger and tying the restraint tighter. He mumbles a soft thank you, seeming to find the floor suddenly very interesting. I slap him on the shoulder and skip over to the vehicle, jamming the key into the ignition and revving it to life.

With a smirk, I nod him over. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>I swerve into a parking place in front of the main attraction for this town. Pulling off my helmet, I shake my hair out and run a hand through it, raking out the frizzles. Sebastian stands and moves off the bike, staggering slightly. First-timers are so cute!<p>

"You okay there?" I ask, grabbing onto his arm and reaching under his chin to undo the tie. He swats it away.

"I'm perfectly fine!" he exclaims, shakily undoing the helmet and removing it. "What do I do with this?"

I take it from him, opening the compartment at the back and slipping it in. The other I slip into a side bag, fairly sure that no one will try to steal something like that. I stare at him for a before he breaks the silence, letting out shaky laughter.

Before he can say anything, a battle cry breaks through the air. "Bella!" I turn to see Ebony, a new fire lighting my eyes.

"Victoria!" I yell, rushing at her. "Why are you trying to murder my Edward?"

"You killed my husband!" the black-haired girl stumbles and falls, crashing into a snow drift laughing her head off, muttering words between giggles. "Now… you… must… die!"

I turn to Sebastian with a cheesy smile, extending my frost-bitten fingers. "Come, darling. I have made it safe for you! Victoria is dead!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking," he sighs, walking past us and ignoring my offered hand altogether.

"Well, shall we torture the child?" I send a smirk in the direction of my friend and find the gesture returned, only for some odd reason, it look far more demented on her

She sits up in one smooth movement that involves nothing near pushing, instead relying on her abdomen muscles. She looks like one of those dolls that comes to life and goes around killing people.

"Yay," she hisses, her voice matching her eyes which widen and take on the glaze of a mass-murderer from a horror film.

The boy takes the hint and runs with it, racing off as snow begins to fall. I can see the fear behind his smile, though it's getting harder and harder to read his emotions. I close my eyes, listening to the snow and the manic laughter erupting from beside me. I can feel it, he's here.

In a quick motion, I race after the boy, grabbing him around the waist just as we reach the door. I glare into the shadows and am met with an all too familiar smirk. This is getting more and more annoying every time I stumble into him.

"I at least thought your parents would hide you," the smirk glides through on his voice. If only the people around me could hear the twisted tone other than the honey-sweet façade he puts on. He turns and I watch his coat ripple around him like he's a rock that's been thrown into a small black little pond. "Not that it matters. I'll see you soon."

"That's why I call him a creeper." I grin down at the boy in my arms. What did he mean by see you soon? "I think a different creeper is about ready to attack us though."

Before he can respond, I switch my grip to his hand and pull him through the automatic doors, before looking over my shoulder to see my friend moving as though she's a Manichean that's been brought to life to kill us.

"_Oh Bella_!" her voice is dripping with sickenly sweetness. I duck into the closest doorway, question echoing in the depths of my mind. Is he going to kill someone else? Or, is he going to take my little Sebastian away by force?

"What's wrong with her?" the said demon child asks as I pull him behind a rack of men's pants. I'm not really paying attention to the people staring at us, nor the maniacal giggles from somewhere behind us.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I can feel a crown of melting frost tangled in with the strands of hair that mimic their colour. "Well, she's like a werewolf-"

"I'm sorry, a _what_?" he looks at me with a bright curiosity. No, that demon will never still this boy. Not so long as I'm breathing.

"A creature that is human by day, wolf by night." I reply with a soft grin.

"Ah…" this seems to confuse him even more. "She turns into a wolf?"

Our curtain of trousers is ripped away, showing a certain girl with glazed green eyes. Not glazed with her inner emotions as they were before, no, this time they contain worry and something akin a fear. "Bell?"

"Hey there Eb." I offer a shaky smile. She can't be fearful. Not this one, who is scared of nothing and would rip off the head of a doll for the sheer fun of it.

"I saw you talking to that new teacher," she pulls me aside, whispering so low I'm sure no one but me could hear even if they were standing right beside us. "He doesn't have one."

I look to her in shock. She couldn't possibly mean…. "A what?"

"You know, I know you know," she sighs, holding out a quivering hand that holds a shining piece of paper. "You've always had a strange aura, I've always known you're different, but this man… I didn't realize before, but he doesn't even have one."

I take the paper, looking at her through my lashes. "What is this?"

"Something that will come to use of you later," she slaps me on the back, not as hard as she usually does, which surprises me. She's never gentle. "I've got your back, don't worry."

Before I can thank her, she runs off. I watch her hair bounce slightly with each step, the note seeming to slowly heat up in my palm.

"What's going on?" the boy asks from his place. He's beginning to realign the pants that were torn down. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," I reply softly, reaching over and mussing up his hair. "Let's go back home, okay?"

We begin to walk out of the store, silence settling strongly around us, as though a blanket of hush has fallen over our entire population. I look for the source and am greeted by a pair of cold blue eyes glaring at me behind sunglasses a deep violet in colour.

I freeze like a deer caught in headlights, watching him watch me. No emotion shows through his eyes, yet I can sense the smirk growing in his mind. He's caught a rebel in the act of defiance, and he's the one running the army.

"Come on Sebastian." I latch onto the boy's arm before pulling him back out into the snow. I race as fast as I can, not caring if he keeps up or not.

* * *

><p>"Why would you run off like that? What would posses you to do such a thing?" my father yells. His eyes contain a rage so great it creeps into my bones and frightens the very atoms of my being.<p>

I brace myself as his hands lifts, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I wince at the sound of flesh on flesh that rings out. I can smell the alcohol on his breath as he leans in close to taunt me. Maybe it's because he's drunk, or maybe it's because he can tell that no matter how hard he hits me I only feel a slight sting, or maybe some bizarre combination of the two. Whatever it is, I'm used to it by now.

When I was ten, seven years ago, I guess, I ran away from home. I can't even remember why anymore, but I remember my little hands trembling on the strap of my backpack as I waited for the bus. Just as it was pulling into the station, my parents found me and brought me home. I didn't see much of my mother, but I did get to see a whole new side of my father.

A muffled squeak makes me turn my head towards the stairway, lazily, as though this is an everyday thing. A small figure huddles, a blanket thrown over it's head and it's eyes averted away. He looks to me for a second before casting his gaze away once again. I thought I put him to bed as soon as we got home….

I quickly turn back to my father. I'm sure, that in this state, he'll follow my gaze and greedily bring some new victim into his web. I don't want that, no matter what Sebastian is, I can't let that happen to him.

"I ran off because you can't keep a wild beast in its cage. If you try it'll make the bars bend and kill everything around it. Even you know that, _father_," I spit out the last word like its poison. I turn back to him and glare coldly. I could say anything I want right now, it's not like he'll remember tomorrow.

He raises his hand again. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Hit me again and I'll never tell you what that demon did." The words fly from my mouth before I can stop them. Normally I would apologize, but this seems to calm him down, as the hand is lowered and his gaze becomes something a little less feral.

"What did he do?" his rational mind seems to have taken over. I have no idea how to respond to this. Then, something strange happens. The note that lightly brushes against my fingers starts to heat up, as though pleading to be released from its fabric prison.

I take it out and stare at it for a moment before placing it in his gluttonous hands. As he begins to tear it open, I make my escape, launching up the stairs and into the shadows. Leave while he's distracted, that's the plan and it always has been.

I stop next to my little demon child, looking at his face. It's so pale and in the dim light the barely creeps its way towards us, the shadows make his dark blue eyes shimmer in something that can only remind me of a deep river.

I tear my eyes away from him and look down. I expect to see my father glaring up after me, but am greeted with the sight of nothing. Just an empty room with the lights on and an almost empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"Come on," I whisper, grabbing Sebastian's little hand and pulling him to my bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asks softly, watching as I scurry around my room, grabbing only the necessary items before stuffing them into my thick duffle bag.

I stop, staring at him. This is a moment where I can tell him everything, where I can ruin the façade I've set p to keep him safe, or where I can abandon him in his time of need. I sigh, stopping in my motions and staring into his eyes. "I'm running away, and I'm sure you can tell why. But, there's something you need to know. I'm sure by now you've realized that… that my family is nowhere near normal."

"Yes, you're all insane. But what does that have to do with anything?" the demon child starts to pile pillows up around himself, pulling his blanket over his messy black hair. Is he trying to hide from the truth? Does he know what I'm saying, even though he denies it?

I sit next to him, hesitating for a moment before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my dagger. I twirl it around between my fingers before closing my eyes and throwing it. Inside of my head, I watch its sleek form hurtle through the air and sticking into the wall, but not before sliding through something black and fluffy.

Without opening my eyes, I turn to look at the boy, seeing what he truly is than the fascia he puts on. "I hit the rabbit between the eyes, yes?"

"You…" he trails off, looking from me to the wall and back again. "Yes… how…?"

I open my eyes and look into his, knowing that I could lie, say that I have great aim, or I could tell him the truth, and change his life, or what he remembers of it, at least. "We aren't human."

For a moment he just stares at me, searching my face for some sign that I'm joking when he finds none, he backs away, his make-shift cave toppling down around him and his eyes now widened. One seems different, almost purple.

"What are you?" he asks; voice steady. I'm surprised. Whoever he once was must not have been easily taken aback.

I can't contain my smile any longer; it springs out almost as fast as my arm. I grab him, pulling him so close I can smell the shampoo in his hair and the faint stench of sulfur. "I'm not allowed to tell you. But, there is one thing I can tell you. I can tell you what your beloved Mr. Michaelis is."

His breath hitches as I move my hand to cover his right eye. I don't even think, just do. Instinct is what has saved my race for so many years, so I give in instantly, my nerves humming with freedom. My hand begins to tingle and Sebastian winces, closing his visible eye as he squirms, trying to wrench out of my grip.

I lean in closer, until his hair tickles my nose. "It is a demon, and you are its master."

He springs away from me, eyes widened with horror. I stare at him for a moment, surprised by my own actions, yet never as surprised as his new appearance. The eye my hand once covered is no longer that beautiful blue it once was, but instead a dull purple. The pupil is now replaced by a symbol etched into my brain after so many study hours.

The pentagram that marks a demon's next meal.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! This was fun, and I'm really proud of this chapter. Updates are going to be slow, because I have a virus that makes it impossible to go on the internet, so I have to update at school or on my parent's computers. Sadness. I'll try though.<strong>

**If you want to know what Isabel is, too bad! In truth, I'm still working out all the chinks in her species… but don't worry, I'll get it sooner or later!**

**I'll get the next one up soon, seeing as school's slowing down with the start of a new term, which means less homework, which means more writing time~**

**See you eventually!**


	6. 6 Escaping the Lies

"You're lying," He closes his eyes, stumbling backwards until his back slams into the wall. His hands are trembling in front of his face, almost as though he's trying to shield himself from something he fears. Maybe he has realized that this is true. "D-demons don't exist."

I stand, walking slowly towards him as though approaching a frightened animal. Once close, I kneel down in front of him and offer a frail smile. His cheeks shine with tears and his small form is shaking. He's quiet though, I can't even hear his sobs as close as I am. I'm sure, long ago, when he was human, he had to hide his tears; that he learned to be silent; it makes my heart beat strain out to him, as though I can help. Instead, I reach out a hand and brush it across his pale face.

"Then how come you're crying?" I whisper softly, staring at his eyelashes, for he does not offer me the privilege of seeing those strange tears I've only caught a glimpse of.

He turns away, letting my hand fall away from his face to rest at my side. He speaks softly, as though if he's too loud he'll shatter this existence. "Can I come with you?"

I stare at him, failing to notice how smoothly he evades the question. Instead I gaze at his profile, dumbfounded by the question. What is he talking about?

"You are running away, right?" he asks, still not daring to meet my eyes, instead glancing to the duffel bag I was packing.

I'll have to leave this subject for another day. I give him a shaky smile, which he returns. After packing the last of my things, I run a hand through my hair and look at him. The entire time, he just sat in the corner, silently weeping.

"Grab what you want to bring." I break him out of his trance. He just stares at me for a moment, eyes untrusting. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>(Kayden POV)<p>

A loud buzzing causes my eyes to fly open, staring at a dark ceiling. With a groan I roll onto my side and reach for the source off the noise. It can't be much later then midnight, yet my phone is ringing that annoying tone that signifies the only person who would dare call me at this hour has done just that.

"What?" I moan, running a tired hand through my hair, aggravated beyond belief, not to mention I have a test tomorrow. I think so, at least.

"Remind me not to wake you up so early," Isabel's voice is tired also, holding a hint of something else. Strange how it isn't bubbly like it normally is. "Sorry to bother you, but we need a ride."

"To _where?_ It's midnight, and you want to go for a leisurely drive?" I want to yell so badly, but unfortunately I share a room with my little brother, and I don't especially want him waking up right now. Instead I whisper with a tone that says _as soon as I see you expect a blade through your stomach._

For a moment there's no reply, then whispering echoes down. It sounds like a ghost trying to speak to me, to climb down the line and claw out my eyes, but I recognize the tones. Sebastian is talking to Bell in a hushed voice, as though their parents might be listening in.

"Kayden, I'm in trouble, I need you to help me," Her voice has returned with a tone of urgency. It sounds genuine, although she could be playing me…

"What happened?" I ask, getting out of my bed as quietly as possible and moving to the hallway. "Please tell me Sebby didn't have an uh-oh."

She sighs. "Please Kayden, this is serious," I can't help but notice the quiver in her voice. That isn't normal. "Dad is drunk, mom is disgusted with me and grief-stricken and they both are ready to kick me out," when I don't respond, she lets out a trembling sigh. "Remember when you told me to tell you if my parents ever hit me again? Well I'm telling you."

I instantly race down the hallway, my heart beat pounding into my chest and my breath throbbing in my lungs. "I'll be there right away, I promise."

She hangs up and I grab my keys and a jacket before slipping out into the cool night air. The wind whips through my thin pyjama pants, hitting my bare chest with small frozen water flakes. I shudder and shrug on the jacket before slipping into the seat of my car.

It doesn't take long to reach her house, the familiar tree standing tall in the light from the street lamp. By now the snow has begun to gather so thickly I have to squint just to see a few feet in front of me. I have to drive slowly now, very cautiously.

I pull up to the curb, sopping as someone flags me down. Two people, actually, and one is carrying a duffel bag. The back door opens and one figure climbs in, the bag being pushed onto his lap before the other joins me at the front, curling into the seat with an almost inaudible sigh.

I drive off down the road before casting a sideways glance at her. A dark bruise is beginning to form on her cheek and her eyes are dark, filled with unknown horrors. Just like when we were kids.

The drive is silent until a thought crashes into my mind and I look from the road back to my friend. "Um, Bell? Where are you crashing?"

"A gutter somewhere," She smiles. It isn't normal; it stretches across her face to tightly and doesn't reach her eyes. "Unless you can spare a couch."

"Can I have a couch too?" a voice asks from behind me and I cast a glance into the rear view mirror. My hands tighten their grip on the steering wheel at the sight of the bandage covering the boy's eye. Oh God, I didn't think the abuse had fallen onto his shoulders as well.

I reply with a fake smile, looking back to the road. "Of course."

After a long stretch of silence, we pull into my driveway. Stepping out into the cold winter air I grab the bag from Sebastian's lap and sling it over my shoulder before hurrying to the house and fumbling with my keys.

I open the door and meet smirking grey eyes. After being pushed inside by the other freezing people, I shrug off my jacket and begin a glare-down with the boy in front of me.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he asks quietly, voice dripping like syrup.

"Go back to bed Kelton," I say sternly, pointing in the direction of our room. When he doesn't move I lower my hand and just stare at him. "Remember what happened last time you fell asleep in class?"

With one last glare he turns and flounces down the hallway, stopping at the door. He looks at me over his shoulder before opening the door and slipping in. he slams it behind him to make sure I get the message. And to believe he's only ten….

"Are you sure it's alright if we stay here? Will your parents be okay with it?" Sebastian asks behind me, staring at the door my brother disappeared into. I can see his shadow leaking out from under the door. He really sucks at eavesdropping.

I turn and smile at the boy, bending down to his height. "I'm sure they won't. They died a long time ago. It's just me and my siblings now."

"Did you know all your names start with k?" Isabel asks, striding past me towards the spare room. "Oh look, there's only one bed."

"Yah, you'll have to share. Kara's using the guest right now; she finally grew out of her insecure stage and sleeps in her own room." I think back to when she still had her natural hair colour and before she went out and got all those piercings. The good days, back when we were a family and didn't lack parental units.

"Well, goodnight," I turn back to my room, ready to fall onto my bed and get whatever sleep I can. I have a test tomorrow. No, today. Looking at the alarm clock on my dresser I find that it has indeed turned in a new day.

I look to the bed across from mine and see the breathing pattern that somewhat resembles sleep, but it is fake. I've lived with him long enough to know when he's awake, and when he's really asleep. I've also learned to hear when he's lying, which is a feat all in itself. Now I know when he's stolen something, or when he's done something he shouldn't have.

My eyes are just drifting closed as a loud blaring screams its way through the household. 6:00 already. Not nearly enough time to rest up for my test, though.

I pull the blanket off my body and walk over to the other bed. I pull the fabric off of my brother, watching as he tumbles to the floor at my feet. He yells a few colourful curses at me, enough to make a sailor blush. I walk out into the hallway, followed by the boy. We separate, one heading to the bathroom, the other standing and watching him go.

For a moment it's silent, the air itself not even moving. Then the door across from my flies open and a rather enraged looking girl storms out, her blue hair standing in messy spikes and her grey eyes boiling. For once, she almost looks normal, her skin not paled with makeup and her face free of metal piercings. I just stare at her as she storms to the bathroom door and slams her fist down on it, demanding entrance to her hour-long makeover.

I watch as the normal morning routine breaks out, Kelton and Kara launch into fight over the bathroom, the girl's eye flashing in the morning light, my brother's ever present smirk plastered to his face. I've never seen him without his smirk, not even in his sleep, not even when our parents died.

I'm too busy watching to notice the door down the hall swing open and a very flustered looking Bell stride out, her hair dishevelled and her nightgown bunched up around her thighs. My brother does though, and for a moment, his smirk falters.

A smile grows on her face, though her eyes are hot with rage. As she runs a hand through her long white locks, words tumble out of her mouth, sounding the same as her eyes. "Can you all shut up for the next four, possible five hours?"

"Who are you?" my sister asks, hands on her hips and menace in her eyes. The effect isn't what she would normally have, but it's still fairly threatening.

The bathroom door opens and Kelton steps out. When did he go in there? I guess it's his inner thief springing out once again. He doesn't even look that much different, besides his hair being slightly straighter and his eyes more refreshed.

"It's Captain's girlfriend," my brother's smirk grows bigger with one look to my expression. "Their love child is in the room over there."

Bell growls, cracking her knuckles and staring the boy down. "I hope you realize I'm on my last nerve right now, and if saw through it, which won't take much, I'll give you an exclusive tour of Hell."

A boy appears, his one blue eye pleading as he grabs onto my friend's dress, pulling it down and smiling. "Can we calm down, please?"

The woman sighs, ruffling his hair and kneeling down. They begin to talk is hushed voices, which forces me to leave them alone and turn to my siblings, one of which is in the process of wrestling the door away from the other.

"You two, go get yourselves ready, we leave in an hour." I speak softly, like to rabid animals. With a salute Kelton disappears into the kitchen and Kara closes the door, not even offering a thank you. I'm sure by the time I'm starting up the car, she'll be just finishing up in that room, her favourite room, might I say.

"What should I do?" I turn and look at the two guests. Sebastian's voice is so strong for someone who's gone through what he has. "I can't go back to school, right?"

Isabel's fist rises to the sky and a cheesy grin plasters itself across her face. "That's alright, you can help me clean!"

"Oh crap."

* * *

><p>(Isabel POV)<p>

Kayden's face goes white as a sheet, clearly wanting nothing that involves my feminine cleaning touch. Which is basically me putting everything where it's not supposed to go and making it sparkle. I was raised with something close to army specifications on cleaning, so I know how to make it so clean, it actually does sparkle.

"You are not touching anything." My friend growls. His eyes are narrowed and his stance almost as though he's expecting a fight.

I lower my hand and place it on my hip, smirking. "And who's gonna stop me?"

"If I find a particle of dust out of place I swear I'll-" this seems to make his eyes bug out of his head and one hand pointing menacingly.

"Captain!" Kelton's voice echoes down the hallway. "Your girlfriend and your lovechild are on the news!"

In some kind of completely unorganized mob of three people we rush into the living room. I freeze at the sight of my parents in front of our house, my mother sobbing into a handkerchief and my father growling away about how he'll kill whoever took me.

"_Last night Isabel Nightling and Sebastian Nightling went missing._" A woman with her perfect black hair in a bun begins to speak to the camera, our faces appearing next to hers in a small box. "_All that was found was a note from the kidnapper. It is not yet confirmed that they were kidnapped, but really, two missing children and a ransom note, it's quite obvious._"

This is Ebony's mom. Ebony is far more like her mother than her father, and you can trust me on that, I know from experience; which involves a family reunion, lots of cake and a camera.

Everyone stares at the screen in shock, no more words in this house except the noise bubbling from the television. Finally Kayden breaks the silence.

"You left a _ransom note_?" his voice is even but his eyes are brimming with rage.

"No," I growl, looking back t the screen. "I would never do something that stupid. It was probably Sebby's stalker."

Kelton turns to my demon child, his eyes wide with respect. "You have a stalker? That's epic."

Sebastian's eyes are wide with both surprise and fury. "He's not my stalker, he just tends to follow me around."

The boy's eyes can only get so wide, yet now they seem to defy even that logic. "You have a _gay_ stalker? Whoa, I didn't think my brother's love child would play for the other team."

The demon responds to this by curling in on himself and collapsing onto the couch. I imagine he's ignoring us, due to the fact that he doesn't respond when Kelton prods him.

I watch as Kayden raises a hand to his face and moves to the window, waiting for the sun to rise, I suppose. I guess he has a test today, not that I can remember what subject. I can just tell by the rings around his eyes and the way pen ink still stains his hands. He must have been up late studying last night, again.

I go o touch his shoulder and try to calm him down when a sleek silver car pulls into his driveway. I freeze mid-step, recognizing the design and not to mention the pale face that is barely visible through the tinted window.

I stride out of the room, walking towards the front door. Kelton stops annoying Sebastian and the said boy looks up at me. Kayden lets out a deep breath, looking at me as I walk out into the hallway.

"Is it just me, or did it get colder in here?" he asks in an almost silent voice.

I open the door into the brisk winter cold, steeping out and instantly wishing I was wearing more than just my flimsy nightgown. Even though the sun is shining, it seems that this entire area has been sucked into a black hole and now all that remains is the cold.

There's a man leaning against the car now, his eyes hidden behind tinted glasses and the first few buttons on his thin shirt undone. This is no weather to be dressed like that, far too cold. Yet his cheeks aren't even flushed.

A twister smile grows on his face and he stands up straight. The glare from behind his sunglasses is piercing, even though the tinting masks the true colour.

"Frost." I growl and his smile grows bigger.

"I'm so glad you remembered my name!" he claps his hands together. "Gosh, I barely recognized you! Last time I saw you still had natural hair and you were so little, barely up to my waist. But it seemed you died you hair, and such a beautiful colour too!"

My hand reaches for the door behind me as he reaches the bottom step. "Shut up."

"I always knew you would never be as obedient as your siblings, but still the Union send me to retrieve you," He sighs, rubbing his temples. "So can you please come with me and bring that little boy too?"

"Never," I growl at his attempt to seem weak. I know this man, and he is anything but weak.

"Are you going to make this hard on you?" He smirks, taking another step towards me.

"You couldn't lay a finger on me," I step back until my back hits the door.

"Are you scared of me, little Bell?" He pulls his glasses down, revealing clouded eyes. He looks blind, and he is, mostly. He sees differently, in a way not explained by science. In a way only we can see, even when our eyes have been ripped from their sockets.

"Like hell," I snarl, turning around and ripping the door open. A hand snakes out and grabs my arm. I shiver, as the flesh gives off no warmth, only ice

His head is right by my ear as words hiss out of his mouth, his cold breath tickling my hair. " may have been ordered not to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't."

My eyes are wide and I feel as though I can't move. His frost is spreading through my blood, making my thought process sluggish and my eyes droopy.

"Isabel?" his hand drops away and I look up to see Kayden, his eyes wide and a coffee held in his hands. "Who is that?"

"It's none of your concern, boy," Frost hisses, before landing his clouded glare on me. "I'll be back."

The man turns away, replacing his sunglasses and climbing into his car. I receive one last glare before the driver steers down the street. I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my chest as he rounds the corner, the sunlight beginning to warm my bloodstream.

"What was that?" Kayden shivers, sensing the strange temperature change as well.

"A relative of mine," I mutter, running my hands up and down my arms. "He came to take me back home."

It's true, he is my cousin, and he did come to take me home, but what I don't tell my friend is that it isn't the home he thinks it is. It's the headquarters of my people. It's the one place I fear most in this moment, more then I fear my father's wrath, more then I fear revealing Sebastian's secret, more then I fear a run-in with his demon stalker.

"Bell, what's happening?" Kayden asks, worry clear in his eyes.

I shake my head, pushing past him and wrapping myself in my emotions and trying to bury the memories from my past as they torment my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished editing this! Now I can get on with writing the next chapters! Thank you for sticking with me this far, I hope you enjoy the re-writes! Please review!<strong>

**Also, I had a question from someone asking about why Bell doesn't give Ciel back to Sebastian. So for those of you who are wondering, it's mainly has to do with the plot. But it also has to do with the fact that they have sister-brother relationship, which I've been trying to lay down as subtext. **

**I also had quite a few statements saying that Sebastian should have stepped in as a relative or something, and I would just like to state back that he couldn't have, due to a little gift, let's say, that Bell's family has.**

**I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have time to triple check my stories, seeing as I have finals coming up and I'm moving to a new school soon. **

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	7. 7 Peaceful Winter Sunset

The wind howls past the thin window, causing the thin branches the beat against the glass pane and the snow outside to twirl up into mini tornadoes. I stare past it, trying to see further then five feet. I place down my mug or long-cooled coffee.

With a sigh, I stand, walking away from the table and plopping down on the couch. I pull my legs up beside me, curling into a semi-ball and staring at the blank screen. Power has been out for an hour, leaving me completely cut off from the constant stream of noise that once comforted me.

Sebastian left just after the power went out, accompanying Kelton to some get together with his friends. I tried to convince him not to, seeing as people might recognize him from the missing reports, but of course, Kelton came up with a rather lame excuse that I can't even remember, so I let them leave.

Kayden went out to work, so, as the oldest, I was left in charge. I'm not very good at being in charge of people.

Kara left. I have no idea where, seeing as she jumped out her bedroom window while I was making coffee and caught a ride with someone. Her footprints ended right at the road, leaving me to assume that she was going to an illegal rave or something of that sort.

And now I'm alone, with the power out and no hot coffee to keep me warm. The last of the sunlight glow coming from the horizon is disappearing, letting me know that Kayden will be home soon, and that I'll have to get the candles lit.

I heave myself back to my feet, stretching before walking to the hallway closet where they keep the extra blankets and other emergency items. I pull out one of the thick grey covering, wrapping it around my shoulders and searching for the tea lights in the dim glow.

It takes five minutes of me squinting and feeling blindly around for me to find a small box of them along with a lighter. With a spark of light and the sudden scent of burning wax, I relax my eyes. I slowly stumble into the kitchen, setting down the other candles and lighting them one at a time, using the one large one I found, so as not to waste the lighter fluid. I set some on the hardwood floor of the hallway, lighting the way down to the bathroom before searching for more. These small lights won't last long, the flames flickering slowly to their waxy death.

I find some thicker, taller ones, and one in the shape of a circle. They'll last longer, hopefully until Captain gets home. After that, the kids can figure it out. They had a bad reason to abandon me, so I really couldn't care less if they trip over a chair.

With a sigh, I sit back down at the kitchen table, squinting past the glare of glimmering light to see the tree branches that bend like the twisted limbs of some poor creature, eternally cast into this form by a demon or a witch.

I hear a creaking noise and stand upright slowly, so as not to make the chair scrap against the floor. I pad to the front door, quiet as a cat and stare intently at the doorknob as it begins to turn. I can hear a whistling outside, the whistling of wind through trees. Whoever it is must be freezing.

Suddenly the door flies open and I pull the blanket over my face to block out the freezing wind that coats itself with snow. A figure stumbles inside. Face obscured by a ski mask and its hands covered by thick gloves. The door shuts behind it, yet I stay in the corner, my blanket shrouding me in darkness.

"Bell?" it, or he, says quietly, looking around. I tilt my head to the side, watching as his gaze slips over me. Could he really be this stupid?

"Captain?" I whisper back at an equal volume and he jumps. I can't help but laugh, letting my make-shift cloak droop to my shoulder and walking over, pulling the ski mask from his shaggy hair. "Is someone afraid of the dark?"

He snorts, removing his scarf and gloves before taking off the jacket and hanging it behind him. I can't help but notice the way the dim light traces the shadows on his face so perfectly, nor how his hair shines so slightly like moss in a sunlit forest.

"Where's the kids?" he ask, turning to look me in the eye. I look around shrugging.

"Let's see," I hold up three fingers, slowly counting them off as I remember their disappearances. "Kara jumped out her window and ran away, Kelton left to go hang out with some friends and Sebastian followed him."

He stares at me. "What friends did Kelton say he was going to see?"

I giggle slightly, surprised at both the question and the intensity of it. His entire body is tensed, slim muscles sticking out from under the thick fabric of his sweater and his hands digging into themselves. "I don't know; I don't know any of his friends so I let him go without an explanation."

He growls, stomping down the hallway, the pressure from his angry nearly blowing out the so precious light. I follow him, stepping lightly as though the floor might fall away, being as silent as possible. He doesn't seem to notice, stopping at the kitchen and sitting down at the table with a groan.

"Last time I let him leave without any pestering he didn't come back until midnight," he sighs, running a hand through his increasingly dimming green locks. His roots are starting to shine through, a dull blonde normally covered by a hat until he manages to dye it once again.

I sit down beside him, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes. "Hopefully he'll be back sooner, maybe with some coffee."

I can feel his eyes graze over my face, a gentle worry deep in those hazel depths. He chuckles, a hand beginning to comb through my hair.

"You look tired," he murmurs. "Have you been sleeping lately?"

I shake my head slowly before burying my face in his shoulder. "I can't... Sebastian he... talks when he sleeps, and what he says... it scares me. I can't sleep when I hear him going through so much pain."

"You two are really becoming more like siblings," I bring my gaze up to his with a sleep smile. "I'll wait for them, okay? You go and get some sleep. You'll need it."

I nod, stumbling over to the couch and falling down with a soft _poof_. Lying on my side, I can see the candle light flicker off the walls, casting an eerie glow over the entire house. But still, it's far more peaceful then it would be if the power hadn't gone out. I've always loved candles...

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing in a field. The golden grass reaches to my waist, swaying softly with the breeze. Along the edges of this field is a forest, it's thickly leaved roof leaving the inside unknown and a mystery that burns at my veins. I long to stride in and investigate, but a small voice at the back of my mind quietly begs me not to, so I listen.<em>

_I walk forward through the grass, running my hands over the tips and humming a song I can't quite place. This seems so surreal, the grass moving in its own small symphony, and clouds happily floating along to it, and no sounds except for the rustling of leaves. No sound…._

_I stop, my feet suddenly rooted to the ground and my breathing stopped. I crouch down low. No sound. No sound is bad; there should always be at least one animal that calls for its mate, singing at the sight of food, screaming at the first sign of danger. No sound is bad, very bad._

"_Calm down already," a voice erupts from behind me. It would be a whisper, if not for the pounding of my ears that causes it to be a loud growl. I turn around to see nothing but soothingly swaying grass._

"_Where are you?" I snarl softly, turning around again and again and finding not a single soul to be within sight._

_Light, childish laughter filters through the air, echoing from all around me. "Well, I'm in the forest of course. Won't you come join me?"_

"_I don't even know who you are," I respond. I'm still crouched, the dull golden blades tickling my chin and brushing over my eyes as if trying to lull me into a state of peace. "My parents always told me not to join strangers; even they're looking for their lost puppy."_

_Another laugh. This person is most likely a young girl, judging by the laughter and the way the voice softly echoes as she speaks. It could be a young boy though, sometimes they sound far different then they look._

"_I can't tell you my name or who I am," her voice is filled with both a teasing nature and the hidden power of agony. "It would spoil the game."_

"_This is a game?" I ask softly, standing up straight. "If this is a game, then the odds aren't fair."_

"_How so?" she doesn't miss a beat, barely giving me time to contemplate what I just said. I run a hand through my hair, looking around myself to see if I can spot her._

"_Well, for one, you can see me and I can't see you," I state calmly, glaring into the shadows. "And, you probably know everything about me, judging by the fact that this is all in my head, so the least you could do is make up a name that I could call you by."_

"_Well, you are a smart one," she chuckles. "Well, you may call me Ivy, and you guessed correctly that this was inside your mind. Because of that fact, the form that I will take is not my own, but instead what you imagine me to be."_

_Out of the darkness steps a young girl, her skin pale as though never touched by sunlight, yet her hair black as a raven's feather. She stands before me in a white sundress, the flimsy material flowing gently as it were waves on the ocean. Her hair falls across her face in sheets, the sunlight making it look slick like oil. She lifts her head, letting the hair fall away to reveal a face as beautiful and full as the moon, her eyes shining out from it like gemstones, one a bright amethyst, the other piercing silver._

"_So," I smirk, walking towards her. "You're a demon."_

_She bows her head slightly. "I suppose that is what you call us, Isabel. Are you afraid?"_

"_I can't say I am," I fold my arms over my chest, bending down to her eye level. "This is all in my head, plus you took on the form of a child."_

_She nods, looking down the through the long swaying golden blades, a sigh sparkling in those eyes. "Well, I came to warn you. I hope you realise that you are holding a demon child captive, and that its master is very attached to it."_

_I snort. "Yeah, he's been following us for a while."_

"_He is very powerful," she sighs, running a hand up her arm. My eyes light to a scar, so thin I couldn't have noticed it before. "You should be wary. He will guard the child with his life, and not hesitate to kill you."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" I tilt my head, the smirk falling from my face. "I'm your enemy."_

_She shakes her head, her hair once again covering her eyes as she begins to step back. "I would give the boy back if you wish to live."_

* * *

><p>The gentle whir of a blender startles me awake. I sit up, the blanket falling from my shoulders and crumpling onto the floor. I stand, padding my way to the kitchen. I stop at the doorway, leaning around the corner to see two young boys, one with slick blonde hair and grey eyes, and the other with similar dark hair and one blue eye.<p>

"Look what the cat dragged in," I smirk, leaning against the frame. They jump, looking to me in shock. "Oh come on, you can't be that scared of little old me?"

Kelton snorts, turning back to the blender. "Scared? Me? You must be joking."

"I think you jumped a little," Sebastian murmurs. I walk forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to look into his un-sealed eye.

"Where did you boys go?" I ask softly. They stay silent, averting their eyes from mine. "Ok, what are you making?"

"Food," Kelton snickers. "Full of tuna and all that jazz."

For a moment there's silence, so silent I'm afraid that I am once again dreaming and soon Ivy will spring from nowhere and steal my Sebastian away. Then a single noise shatters it to pieces. The call of a cat for its mother.

"What was that?" I ask, looking both boys over. I notice a bulge in Kelton's jacket and it begins to squirm. "Did you pick up a cat in your adventures?"

"Pft," Kelton begins to laugh awkwardly. I stare him down, smiling to myself as he begins to fidget and eventually stops his laughing altogether. "It was sitting on the side of the road all alone and it looked sad… I have a soft spot for cats."

"I don't like cats," Sebby pipes up, glaring as the other boy takes out a small black kitten. "I found that out."

I place a hand on my hip, staring down at the feline. It's long tail slowly swishing back and forth through the air, its slick fur standing up along its spine. It's a female, and the thin body would suggest she just got taken off milk. Perhaps her mother got hit by a car, or she didn't sell or….

"Are her eyes two different colours?" I ask softly as she continues to stare at me calmly.

Kelton nods excitedly, his grey eyes alight with pride. "That's part of what caught my eye!"

Her eyes seem to hold a smirk, their slit pupils filled with amusement at the sight of my lungs not taking in a single breath, my body rigid in the crumpled clothes I fell asleep in. Both eyes shine like bright gemstones against her fur as slick as a raven's feather, one a bright amethyst, the other piercing silver.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~ I'm going to start doing the updates down here so you don't have to suffer through my boring ramblings~<strong>

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been having a lot of writer's block with this story, not to mention I've been taking up a lot of time planning trips to conventions and concerts and I had a wedding that needed to happen and all that jazz.**

**So, to my lovely reviewers, I thank you for all your critiques (which really helped) and for the comments that pushed me forward and made me write this chapter. I was actually thinking of dropping it.**

**There were some more worries about the whole yaoi situation. I would like to make this clear: as much as I adore it, it won't be in this story. I do not plan to have any romances, and if that changes, I'm sorry for changing my mind. **

**Well, anyway, thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I would really appreciate it if you could all review, seeing as it motivates me and if I'm not motivated, I tend to just stop whatever it is I'm doing! And I would love it if more people could tell me what you think I'm doing wrong, so long as it's not a flame~ **

**I'm going to go to sleep now, seeing as I wrote this while driving back from a concert that was six hours away from where I live. I only got three hours of sleep after the event, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.**

**Well, stay tuned for the next addition, which will only come out if I get some reviews! **


	8. 8 Counterfeit Smiles

"You will through that cat back into the ally where you found it," I growl, tempted to pick it up by the scruff of its neck and toss it out into the storm. Both boys stare at me in shock, as if the harsh quality of my words has jolted them beyond words. Kelton opens his mouth, so I turn my stare to him. "No buts. I will not have a cat such as that in this house."

"If I recall, this isn't your house!" the boy rages back, fury gleaming clearly in his deep grey eyes. He places Ivy on the counter and she faces me. Her whiskers twitch up as if a smile has spread across it. "This is my house, and I say she stays!"

"What's all the ruckus about?" I look over the boy's shoulder to see Kayden, dark bags under his eyes and his pale chest exposed through his unbuttoned pyjama top.

"Your girlfriend won't let me keep my cat!" Kelton shouts, looking to the feline demon and back to his brother. His hands clench into fists at his side, relaxing slightly then furling further in on themselves.

Kayden laughs, leaning into the kitchen and giving the kitten a soft smile. "Did you buy her or steal her?"

I can almost see the steam rising from his ears, his face red as fire and his breathing coming in quick pants. He might catch on fire if he doesn't calm down soon. "I found her in an ally," is his calm reply.

The hazel gaze turns to the boy by my side. With a shared nod, the man pulls himself into the room fully, gently running a hand down Ivy's spine. She purrs, rubbing her head into his hand. When her eyes open once more, they bare a cruel smirk. If tell myself to calm down, that to them she's just a cat.

"Why can't she stay?" Captain asks softly, staring at me through his lashes. I almost cave, seeing that look he reserves for these occasions.

I stay silent, willing this hush to give him an answer, even if it's completely made up by his own mind. We stare at each other, one gaze soft and respectful, the other concealing high authority even in a domain that differs from its own.

Sebastian closes his eyes beside me, holding his hand over his mouth as he lets out a strong sneeze that frightens the brothers. There it is. That's my reason.

"Sebby is obviously allergic to cats," I smile, now turning my smirk to the demon. Her gaze is bitter, yet she still seems to be smiling. I can see a flicker of red behind those entrancing irises, as though she's ready to jump out and claw the smirk off my face.

"He's not allergic to cats!" Kelton exclaims, slapping his new found friend on the shoulder. "Right?"

The boy shrugs. "You think I know?"

Ivy lets out a long yowl before jumping onto the floor and circling my feet. I hiss in distaste, wishing to jut my foot out and hit it square in the gut, but knowing the reaction that would invoke from the others around me.

Kayden bends down, picking her up and holding her as those she were a weak and fragile child who needed its mother. He looks at me, now straight on and with determination in his eyes. I can feel my defeat unfurling inside of me, ready to bloom as he leads the enemy to base camp, right here in the midst of commotion.

"We'll let her stay until I get home from work tomorrow, and if Sebastian doesn't die of an allergic reaction, she stays," he smiles that charming smile he has been using to dazzle me with since we first met. "Sound good?"

If it's only a day... "Fine, you win. But if I find one thing out of place, I will dump her in a river myself."

Ivy is placed back on the ground and all the sudden I remember all the training I went through when I was younger. How, when I would get home from school, my siblings and I were shipped away to the attic and taught how long it takes a demon to wipe a normal family out. If they're all in the same place, they have five seconds, at most. Ten, if they're separated. How long could it take this little thing to burn us all to hell and take Sebastian away from us? Maybe, I don't know, twenty seconds?

"Okay, now you two go to sleep," Kayden speaks softly, as if they've done nothing wrong, which, is suppose, he thinks they haven't. "Tomorrow may be the weekend, but we still have lots to do."

He shepherds them down the hallway, a hand spread across each of their backs. I stay where I am, waiting until they've left to look at the cat, menace clear in my eyes. Ivy just jumps up onto one of the chairs and begins to lick her paw as though she is as innocent as the kitten whose form she takes.

"It's your fault, you know," she says, her words holding something that resembles a soft mew. She glances at me over her paw. "You're the one who didn't take it seriously."

I stare at her in shock for a moment, slowly comprehending the fact that she can speak in this form. She chuckles, sitting up straight and waiting for my response. All I can do is run a hand through my hair and resolve to glare.

She lets out a sigh that verges on a hiss. "Will you stop gaping? I'm a demon, of course I can speak."

"But you're in animal form," I say softly. "Animals don't talk."

She rolls her eyes, leaping of her perch and padding to my feet. "What part of the word demon is not getting through your thick skull?"

I growl, kneeling down and staring her in the eye. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"I called you slow, there's a difference," Her response is quick and sharp as a whip. A thick black tail swipes across my face and tickles my nose. I feel a sneeze begin to form at the back of my throat. "If you want to know why I'm here, it's to protect the boy you call Sebastian."

"Why does he matter to you?" I ask, plugging my nose and waiting for the prickling sensation to subside. I'm rewarded with a giggle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she replies softly before stalking out into the living room.

I follow the feline, watching her proud gate and gently footsteps that are both natural for a demon and a cat. Her form suits her just fine, although her eyes give her true nature away as clearly as though it was written on her face.

She stops in the doorway. "They're asleep, so if you don't mind, I'm going to revert to human form. This one is good for a disguise, but the fleas are repulsive."

I watch as the cat stands on its hind legs. The thick black fur begins to fall from her body, soon replaced by a thin white fabric that seems to flow out of the pale skin. As the rest of the fur falls away, the legs, abdomen and head begin to take on a more human appearance. This glistening of some clear substance is slowly slicking its way out of her pores, coating the visible skin in a shine that makes her look almost transparent. Hair falls from her scalp that no longer holds that cat-like bulges it once did.

The transformation complete, she turns, glaring at me. Her eyes are a dark red, the pupils still cat-like. Slowly they turn back to the stunning unnatural colours they were before, yet the pupils never fade.

"This dress is the last thing a wore," she looks down at the thin white material, gripping it in her fists before looking back up at me through her lashes. "Do you possible have something I could change into?"

I stare at her, slowly looking her up and down. Something's different…. What could it be? Ah, she's not a child. She looks to be my age, with the bulge at her chest, not fully formed, but there. Also, the slight curve of hips shows through the tight material. What's strange is that she's the same height as I remember, about up to my shoulders.

"Well, I don't know if you're my size…" with a sigh, I turn marching down the hallway. I can't hear her behind me, but I can feel her, following my every move, flowing softly like water, an ever graceful killing machine.

I stop at the door of the room I've been sharing with Sebby, leaning against the door and listening to his deep breathing.

"Lizzie…" he whispers. I squeeze my eyes shut and open the door slowly, so as to not let the creaking noise echo around the now silent house. I slip through the crack, gliding around the darkened room and picking random clothing articles off the floor and my bed. I don't check to see if it matches, I don't really care. She can strut around nude for all I care.

I slither back into the dimly lit hallway and toss it to her. Her slender hands grasp around the bundle of fabric, darting out like a snake before gripping them to her chest. I stop, staring at her for a moment. It might be an act, but she almost seems nervous, or even slightly fearful.

"You can change in the bathroom," I point to the door just down the hall. "But Kara gets up in half an hour and stays in there for a long time, so move quickly."

"Kara is the girl?" Ivy asks. I stare at her for a moment. Demons have the ability to know almost everything about someone within a mile if they so chose. "I haven't been out in a while; I'm still a little rusty."

I wave my hand in a manner that would suggest I don't care. "Yah, Kara's the girl, you know Sebastian and Kelton already, and Kayden is the guy about my age. Hurry up already."

I flounce down to the living room, slumping on the large sofa, questions tumbling over in my mind as though it were an ocean and they are a tsunami ready to break down the wall of my sanity.

She's a demon, and even if she's been in Hell for a long time, she should still be amazing at all those abilities. They're instinct, a natural reaction that a demon must use in our world. If she were a newly born demon, though, they wouldn't surface very quickly. Sebastian is obvious truth of that. But she's old, possibly ancient. I can see it in her eyes.

I run a hand through my hair, leaning over the back of the couch and running a hand through my hair. She also seems to know that Mr. Michaelis guy, and with those eyes, he must be one of the high ranking fiends. So she must either be up there with him, or a servant, which might explain her skill level. But I doubt she'd tell me anyway. We're enemies. Enemies don't share secrets.

I watch her walk down the hallway, now dressed in a pair of my red skinny jeans that I haven't worn in years and a thick sweater which hangs off her shoulders and covers her petite hands. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail that flips over her shoulder in a gently stream.

"You look better then I expected," I sit up, patting the space beside me. If she can't use her abilities correctly, then I have nothing to fear.

She slides in gracefully beside me, sitting with a straight back as though she were an aristocrat from the eighteen hundreds. The demoness doesn't look at me, instead peering out towards the door, as though she's longing to go out and run through the streets, begetting terror and destroying our humble little town.

"Had you taken the exercise seriously, I would still be trapped in Hell," she breaks the silence, still not meeting my eyes. "You realised it was in your head, so you weren't scared. You should have been; I can still destroy your sanity when not in my physical form."

"I've been trained not to fear," I say simple. This causes her to look at me. "I may still fear certain things, nothing can cure that, but I can at least stay calm in situation such as that, or one such as now, even. I just have to find something to calm me down."

She sits for a moment, eyes intently staring at my face, probably reading my emotions. "You've been told fear is a weakness," she murmurs. "It's not. As fear may improve our abilities, it also enhances your own. Someone being attacked by a bear will suddenly have the energy to run, or climb a tree faster than they ever knew they could. Fear is important, you must learn that."

"Fear clogs your mind," I growl. "It covers the rationality. That person who is attacked by a bear will find themselves with all this energy and decide to attack the bear itself because without their logic, they find it the better option."

She shakes her head. "Your kind is still a child in this world; I don't expect you to understand."

I curl my hands into fists, now remembering where my knife lies in my room. I wonder how much of her power she has regained, and if right now she can understand my own thoughts and is memorizing the layout of my room, ready to snatch the knife before I can even move and slit the throats of all whom shelter here.

"You're too paranoid," her eyes catch mine. Though her face is blank, a smirk plays in those multicoloured depths. "I'm not here to harm you. You didn't realise my warning, so I'm here to protect the boy."

I snort. "Why would he need protection? He's simply a child... well a demon child, which should give you even less reason to be here."

"You don't quite understand the predicament you're in, do you?" the smirk disperses, now replaced by a stone mask that hides whatever she's feeling. "I told you to give him back if you wish to live. I should also add, give him back if you want the boy to live. The demon... is much attached, they've been through many hardships together and he will not even think to rip the soul from a body just because the vessel looks like a man from a dream the boy was having."

I stop, thinking about the information she just gave me. An appalling thought flits through my mind. "So... they're, um, in a relationship?"

If she were drinking water, I'm sure it would have flown out of her mouth and halfway across the room. With cough she regains her posture, glaring at me.

"How did you get that idea?" she exclaims. The wall is down and I see fire hot with rage flickering behind those irises.

"Well, you're explanation didn't help much!" I feel anger welling up in my gut as well. " 'He's very attached, they've been through so many hardships together and he wouldn't even think to rip apart someone's soul who so much as bothers the child.' "

My imitation of her voice seems to tick her off even more. It was rather nasally and high pitched, though her voice is smooth as silk as any demons' is. She calms herself, rebuilding the wall between me and the emotions. I've never seen a demon quite like this one... though I haven't seen many demons in general.

"That's not what I meant," she sighs, slumping back against the back of the couch. "The girl... Kara, as you said, is waking up. I should change back into my animal form."

I nod. "Well of course, you can definitely protect us as a kitten. I can see already see the other demons shaking in their hooker boots at the thought."

"Hooker boots?" she stares at me as though I'm insane. "They look nothing like that which a prostitute would wear!"

"Yah, fine, whatever," I wave my hand, looking away. "Just change already."

I close my eyes as the sound of flesh retracting in on its self reaches my ears. The cracking of bones soon joins the chorus. I wait for it to stop before looking back to the demon that now rests in cat form.

"Bell?" a sleep-filled female voice asks from the doorway. "How long have you been up?"

I look over my shoulder at the girl with her sleep-tousled blue hair and deep grey eyes. "I've been up since your brother started using the blender to make cat food."

She runs a hand through her hair, giving me a look full of unanswered curiosity. I laugh, looking down at the demon. She purrs in response and Kara leans down, her eyes widening at the sight of the little black cat.

"Since when did we have a cat?" she asks, reaching out a hand and lightly touching the sleek fur. "Don't tell me Kelton stole it."

I shrug. "He supposedly found her in an alley and brought her home. I don't know, I figure she found _him_ in an alley and carried him home."

The girl laughs. This may be the first time I've ever had a real conversation with her. Before they've always been when she's rushing out the door to catch the bus and I find myself yelling at her to pack a lunch. I'm beginning to think I've become the mother-figure of this house.

"Does she have a name?" she hand that was once timid now boldly strokes the fur. The demoness rubs her hand against the hand, fitting into her part perfectly.

"Of course she does," I sigh, twirling her tail around my finger. I'm earned with a glare. "Ivy. Her name is Ivy."

"Why?" Kara asks, glancing to me before averting her gaze once again. "It suits her, but, why Ivy?"

I tilt my head to the side as though I am a bird, which I do feel like sometimes. Such an odd question, and I don't feel like I can lie to her, not now, not in this situation. "She told me," is my simple response. I'm earned with a happy laugh.

"Cats don't talk," she smiles. I saw her before she changed her hair and got all those piercings, but she never seemed quite this happy. People always told Kayden that he should grab a hold of her leash and real her back in, to keep her calm and collected. But this is who she is, and I can't see why they want to cover it up.

I sigh. "Well, they talk to me. I'm special and they like me, so I can hear them and they can understand me."

With a roll of her eyes, she sits on the arm of the couch, leaning against the back for support. "So, if I was as special and cats liked me too, I could hear them? That sounds like a story for little kids."

"Well, it's not," I say sternly, though my face holds a smile. She smiles back, pulling Ivy into her lap. "It really isn't, right Ivy?"

She responds with a soft meow, curling into a circle and closing her eyes. I laugh softly. Stupid demon.

"What did she say?" Kara asks.

"She agrees with me utterly and completely," I stand, picking the sleeping kitten from her resting place and placing her back on the cushioned seat. "Do you want anything for breakfast? I'll attempt to make whatever you want."

The girl smiles and stands with me. I look over my shoulder as we leave the room and meet a pair of multicoloured eyes. Well, now I've got two demons, one is a cat; the other is a boy, and three humans, all under the same roof. Not to mention the demon trying to get the boy back and my family sending people out to bring me home. For some reason, in all this insanity that seems more like a fairytale than real life, I am finally beginning to feel happy, as though this is how I was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for a new chapter~ I've been working on this at school mostly, so it's going slow. Plus, I've been rewriting all the past chapters...<strong>

**Anyway, this has actually been done for a while, but I forgot about it... well, I shall continue this story after I finish the rest of the rewrites. And when school becomes amazing with the less homework that it will be supplying soon.**

**Stay tuned and review~**


	9. 9 End of the Fairytales

**I should warn you, if you've just started reading at this chapter, I highly suggest reading the re-written chapters, because I made some important changes. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day when my fairytale shattered. Today was the day when reality came crashing day around me and caused everything to fall to pandemonium. I was hoping it would last longer, that I would be able to live normally for the first time in my life. Or, I guess, however close to a normal life as I could get.<p>

It started when I was making breakfast for Kara; we were laughing and enjoying ourselves for probably the first time ever. The boys joined us, cracking their own jokes and enjoying their morning. Everything was as normal as I could ever imagine. Everything was perfect.

That was when the door crashed down. That was when Ivy rushed into the kitchen, her fur replaced with skin and her eyes glowing their demonic red. I was shocked and held the silence as did everyone else. I counted my heartbeat, waiting for chaos to ensue.

After that, everything happened too fast for my mind to comprehend.

The walls of the kitchen were almost instantly covered with frost as our breath began to billow in clouds around us. Men with blonde hair and ice blue eyes lined up at the doorway, a familiar figure standing at the front.

Frost, his white hair smoothed away from his uncovered clouded eyes. He smirks at me, looking at the demon in front of me and at Sebastian. I look at the boy to find his eye in its swirling red natural form.

The humans around me stay in their frozen stage of panic, their brains trying to comprehend what's happening as my mind instantly calculates out how to knock all these men unconscious and make my way around Frost with only a few bruises.

"Looks like I've caught you," My cousin hisses, his tone cold as the air around us. Instantly my thoughts freeze with fear and I feel my hands begin in shake.

"Stay back," Ivy snarls, blocking us off from my people. "You will _not_ harm them!"

"Bell, what's going on?" Kayden asks softly. "Who are these people?"

I turn to look at him, shocked at the sound of his voice. I can't respond. I can't tell him why. My life is full of secrets and this is my darkest one. This is the one that has chosen to jump out at my and tear away at the flesh that forms my being.

I open my mouth to say something, anything, when a swirl of black appears. Almost instantaneously the men are knocked unconscious, not expecting the attack. I turn to look at Sebastian, only to find him in the arms of a certain demon teacher.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, staring into the demon's crimson eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Ivy and the teacher begin to walk out, Sebastian having fainted from the shock of the situation. I follow them, not stealing a glance behind me, even when my friend calls out my name.

I step over the bodies of my men; closing my eyes in realisation that now I've gone over the deep end. I definitely can't go home now, not when I've run away and harboured demons of my own free will. My family is now the enemy and my friends are dangerous tools that will be used against me. My fairytale is over.

* * *

><p>I sit down on a bed that has been provided for me. To my surprise the demon wasn't angry with me for following. He was curious about me, so he let me stay.<p>

"Isabel," I look up at the doorway to see the said devil. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes," my voice is stronger than I thought it could be.

He smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "I am Sebastian."

"Excuse me?" I ask breathlessly. Have I had the names wrong all this time? "If you're Sebastian, then what is my little demon's name?"

"Ciel," Sebastian replies, his eyes flashing at the use of the pet name. "I don't blame you for getting it wrong, although why he remembered my name and not his own, I can't be sure."

I sit in silence for a moment, my eyes on the floor. I can sense him staring at me, his eyes raking my body as though he's looking for something. I look up and glare at him, meeting those blood coloured eyes.

"You killed my sister," I growl. "Why?"

He looks amused. "You think I'm the one who murdered you're sister? Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Don't lie to me," I growl back, clutching the bed sheets beneath me in a tight grip. "She saw your eyes. It was the last thing she saw. You killed her so that you could get Ciel!"

"I'm afraid I did not," I don't look at him; just let my eyes bore a hole through the floor. "I planned to step in as a relative or such and claim his as my own. As much as I wanted my master back, I would not purposely enrage a family such as your own."

I look up at him, the words slowly sinking in. "So who killed her?"

He sighs, placing a hand on his forehead in a most extravagant manner. "You really think I would know, Isabel? I am, unfortunately, just a butler, after all."

"Why was he there?" I ask and earn a smirk from beneath the hand. "Why was your master under that tree the day I was hunting there?"

"That is something I cannot tell you without a direct order," He looks me in the eye. "Now, if you're done, I have a question to ask you."

I sit still in my shock. What kind of question would a demon need ask of me? "Carry on," I whisper, slightly worried.

He walks forward, gripping my chin between his fingers so that I can't turn my gaze away. His words come out soft, yet each one feels like a kick to my gut. "What are you?"

* * *

><p>(Kayden POV)<p>

When Bell walked out that door, I knew that we had gotten involved in something far deeper then I had previously thought. This was more than parental abuse and bringing weaponry to school. As far as I'm concerned, this has something to do with the fantastic, because that girl looked very familiar and I most definitely did not invite Mr. Michaelis into my house.

"What's going on?" Kara asks softly. We've all gathered in the living room, my sister curled up on the couch and Kelton sprawled on the floor. The weather seems to have calmed down, but we most certainly haven't.

Kelton leans back and looks to the girl, placing his head on the cushion she sits on. "Well, obviously Sebby's stalker is a kidnapper and those weird blonde dudes are trying to get him in jail. Maybe Bell is actually in league with the stalker and that girl was the evil twin!"

"This isn't a soap opera," Kara hisses, hitting him lightly on the side of the head.

I shake my head, looking out the window. Where did they go? After they left the house, they just seemed to disappear and those men… their still lying in the kitchen hallway. I suspect they'll wake up soon, and I know we should stay and ask them what's going on but….

"Alright kids," I turn and look at my siblings. They look towards me lazily, breaking out of their argument. "Pack up what you need, we're going on a field trip."

"Can we go to Africa?" Kelton asks, smirking. "I've always wanted to go to Africa."

I shake my head, pulling him up by the back of his shirt despite his protests and dragging him to our room. Kara follows behind, snickering. I drop the boy on his bed and begin to pack up my things.

"Only what you can't live without," I muse out loud, hoping it'll inspire them to start their own packing. "We won't be back here for a while."

I hear a sigh and the sound of someone collapsing onto a mattress. I don't turn around, just wait for them to finish. My patience is greeted by reluctant grumbling and the sound of a backpack being unzipped.

"Captain?" I turn towards the small voice of my sister. She sounds scared, why would she be scared?

My eyes widen at the sight of Kara in the arms of a man with snow white hair, a dagger pressed to her throat. The dagger seems to glow, and its design reminds me of the one that spilled out of Bell's bag.

"What's going on?" She croaks out, eyes wide with intense fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the next chapter! I can't believe how long this took me! I'm really sorry for not updating it fast enough, right now I'm working on a Hetalia fic also, not to mention I'm just trying to write a how whole bunch of chapters so I can get ahead.<strong>

**Also, I've just finished a) a month long trip to the UK, b) four very large school projects and c) just started three new jobs. I really don't have that much time for writing right now, but I'm hoping that over the summer I'll update faster!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I'll see you next time! **


	10. 10 Start of the War

(Ivy's POV)

What am I doing here? How did I get myself involved in this mess? Why, oh why, did I just have to disobey my master once again to go chasing after a man who barely even looks my way?

Surely I'll be punished. Not like the last time I ran off, which may not have been the first, but it was expected to be my last. Of course it'll be worse than a simple burning. I'm sure it will last for a while, though the method I can't be sure….

A low groan pushes the thoughts from my mind, the tingling creeping across my skin instantly ceasing. I look up from staring at my folded hands to see two eyes of contrasting colour staring into mine. We stay like that, only for a moment, but it seems to stretch out over years.

The moment is broken when he shuffles backwards, eyes hysteric as though he's being eaten alive. No, more like he's been stabbed and left on the side of a road, only to realize that his attacker was his best friend. Yes, that is the emotion his eyes are resembling; shock, recognition and horror.

I lean back in my chair, smiling at the thought as he tries to hide under the sheets of the bed. Why would he hide under those when they hold no protection? Even if he is a demon that thinks itself human, that is no rational way to think. Really, what is it with this boy?

Finally his motions slow and he peeks out at me. This action seems so familiar, where have I seen it? I suppose it was a long time ago… ah, that's when it was.

I had run away, around the twentieth time, I suppose, and had turned myself into a cat to be able to creep into Sebastian's arms once again. I was perched on the window sill of a bedroom and when I lowered my head to try and rid myself of the annoying reflection of the moon, I saw a little boy, thin as a twig and pale as the reflection I was trying to see around. He was quivering under his blankets, looking out at me as though I were the monster from his dreams. I suppose anyone else would have pitied him, but all I could think of was how pathetic he looked and how oddly delicious his soul would be. Of course, I noticed the glow to his eye, for why else would Sebastian be there? These are the exact thoughts that were running through my mind in this moment. He was a pathetic little boy with a surprising delectable soul, but now it was sealed off from me forever. What a disappointment.

He stuttered for a moment, stumbling over what question to ask. I have to admit, my patience it growing quite thin. All this nonsense about memory loss and pale-eyed imps trying to kill us all. Really, those people are more demonic then _we_ could wish to be. Charging in and destroying everything Sebastian had so preciously planned. They could have at least tried to be a little sophisticated.

"Are you going to actually say something or just sit there tripping over your tongue for all eternity?" I finally ask. I manage to keep my tone smooth, and my eyes the same, but unfortunately I can't keep my hands from clenching the hem of my borrowed sweater.

He stares at me for a moment, mouth parted slightly and eyes scanning my face. For what, how should I know? A slave like myself has been "clipped" of its power, like what humans do to birds. They keep a creature that was meant to soar through the skies in the smallest of cages and just to make sure there is no way of escape they destroy its possibility to flight. Of course, there's always a way out and normally it's staring you in the face; you just have to be intelligent enough to realize it.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks softly, lowering his gaze to the mattress beneath him. I can only stare at him, slightly miffed at his insolence. His eyes flash back to mine, before returning to where they previously rested. "It's just… I'm not trying to be rude, but even though you look perfectly content I can feel it coming off of you. I-I'm not sure how, but it's like… I know that you're not happy. You can't be."

I let out a light laugh. After what could be described as eternity as a servant I've made the perfect façade. How could this infant see through what thousands of others could not? "Is this really what you should be asking me?"

He meets my gaze, not looking away for the first time. His eyes are barely quivering, his face strong and proud. I remember once Sebastian told me that this was what his master was like before the accident. Compassionate, proud and regal. Of course, he was always talking about how many thought that his compassion had died with his parents, but it was really just hidden away in a place where no one would be able to revive it, so that no one could hurt him. Genius, if you ask me.

"Fine then," He mutters, a slight English lilt appearing. It quickly disappears, but makes my smile grow a tad more genuine. "Where am I?"

"A small cabin tucked away in the forest where you were found," I answer honestly. This forest that we're in is the same place I appeared that night I stalked away from my master again. I relish the memory of finally breathing crisp air that didn't hold the constant smell of sulphur and the echoes of screams.

"Who are you?"

This makes my smile become a smirk, and I can see that he recognises the action from the glint it his eyes. "What a shame that you don't remember me. Ah, well, I suppose saving me from starving to death in an alley isn't that important of an experience to you."

He freezes, realization flitting across his eyes. He merely stares in shock for a long while; trying to take in the information I have gifted him with. His emotions are so easy to determine, it really isn't as fun trying to pick out what one he's trying feeling. I suppose it' something that's only truly impossible to do with two demons that I know. You'd think the child would learn from his elder, but I guess it'll only come with time.

"Next question," I smile at his expression. I suppose knowing exactly what he's feeling is fun too; for manipulation reasons, of course.

"Where's Bell?" He skips over his shock, eyes beginning to cloud with concern. I can't understand why he would feel this way about a one of _their_ kind, but what would I know about preferences?

"She's discussing things with… You called him Mr. Michaelis, did you not?" I smirk at the name. However did he come up with something so ironic?

I watch every one of his muscles tense up, starting with his arms before flowing to his abdomen, legs and finally reaching his fragile little face. It enables the need to chuckle, but for whatever reason, the closest to a real laugh I can manage is a sharp intake of breath, followed by a low sigh.

"I want to see her," he mumbles, glaring into my eyes without fear. How odd.

I lean forward until I'm quite near his face. I can feel his light breath on my face and can make out each of the thick lashes that rest above his eyes. He doesn't lean back, but I can hear the increase of his heartbeat.

"Would you like to hear a story?" I ask softly, breathing in the scent of his soul. "You should agree, because I don't want to have to knock you unconscious."

I see the slight tilt of his head and feel his muscles relax as he leans back against the wall, clearly discouraged. I stand, sitting next to him and staring at him until his eyes flick up and meet mine. I have told our legends before, when I had to look after my master's children. Of course, I told the "child-friendly" version. I fully intend to frighten this child. He will learn of his ancestors; and he will learn the truth.

I take in a breath, holding up my hand and using one of the only talents I have discovered after I was clipped. I begin to draw out the scene with my hand, the images sparking into life as thin lines that shoot out sparks and hiss when I pass back over them. He watches intently, completely bewitched by the spell.

"Once, many years ago, or as some would call; before time started to tick, there were three beings that ruled over three of the climates, or levels, as most call them. The first level was made of pure white with hints of purple and gold. It was joyful and everyone was happy and… _pure_. It was called Caelum, for it was above all in its clarity.

"The second level was not made of simple colours and emotions. It was made of material things, and those who lived there were constantly stuck between the joy that the level above it felt, and between the desperate want for material things that plagued them so. Terrae was what it was titled.

"The finally, and lowest level was made of emotions. These emotions were not of bliss _or_ want, but were of rage, torment and despair. Those that lived there were constantly overwhelmed with death, destruction and depression. The levels above never even switched a glance to this level; in fact they only called on it when they were in need of something that could only be accomplished by these poor souls. This final level was named Infernus for it was engulfed in the flames of its inhabitants' sorrows.

"As the years wore on the spirits of each level began to take on new forms. First those of Terrae were created. They grew into humanoid bodies, and with this new flesh their lust for material objects grew and grew until all they could further lust for was each other. They began to create also. They created tools and plants and even new beings that we called Beasts. These were the Terraens.

"Caelum soon followed. Its people took on a similar shape to the Terraens, they grew arms and legs that were the perfect proportions. Their voices flowed like the sweetest of sugars. Often they would sing to the Terraen people's Beasts. Soon their forms changed yet again; and the wings of doves began to grow out of their backs. The hair on their heads became as white and soft as their wings and their eyes a piercing violet. Even back then they were called Angels, for the Terraens could think of no name more suited to their beauty and kind-hearted natures.

"As those of Infernus began to grow bodies, all eyes were turned to them. Maybe something would come out of these people. Maybe the torture they had suffered through would be made up with beautiful forms and voices." I stopped to chuckle, watching the drawings of the Angels and the Terraens gather together, staring down into the flickering drawn flames. "If only.

"These people's forms were so horrid and disgusting that those who had gathered either went blind or insane. The people of Infernus were ashamed and tried to hide themselves, but they could only hear the screams of the ones above them that echoed all day and night.

"One of the Angels who had gone mad from his glimpse into Infernus returned to Caelum, his flight unsteady and one word echoing on his tongue over and over. When he reached his home he was caught by the others. They listened to his one-worded speech for many days, trying to understand what had happened that could be so awful. All they knew was one word. _Impure._

"Soon the Terraens began to make new tools, tools of war. On the night when the moon didn't rise, they charged Infernus. They screamed at these people who were tortured by their own existences the word that soon became their title. _Daemon_.

"It was only when the Angels joined the war that these Daemons truly began to fight back. They discovered that with these horrid forms they had ultimate power. They didn't need smooth voices and beauty as they could disguise themselves as these things with only a thought. They had strength and endurance, speed and agility. They were truly the ultimate fighting machines.

"Soon they parted with their shy ways and became sadistic. When they were threatened they wouldn't _merely_ kill. No, they would torture the body heartlessly until only the soul was left and then they learned something. Instead of letting the soul create itself a new body they could let it pass over their lips. It was something they had watched the Terraens do with berries and Beasts meat, so it must work with something like this, right?

"This war last for a millennium, with the Daemons holding the advantage. It was only brought to an end when two of the most powerful beings to ever walk the three levels were created. Their names were Obscurum and Lux."

"That's enough," a voice echoes from the doorway.

I stop in my movements, watching as the twisted forms of the Ancients fight even after my hand drops to my side. Slowly they fizzle away, leaving the air where they were slightly darker then everything around them.

I turn my gaze to the man who stands at the head of the bed. I try to meet his eyes, but I can't. I bow my head, gritting my teeth at the habit that was ingrained into me through many beatings. I can tell that he isn't even looking at me by the way the child beside me takes in a gulp of air very quickly, not letting it back out again until I raise my head to look at the wall.

"I assume you got what you needed?" I ask quietly, letting the Irish lilt I allowed myself before to vanish and be replaced with that of a good servant, a useful one.

Sebastian says nothing, but turns his head away to look at the same place I have fixated myself on. He stares for a moment before looking back to me. With a sigh, he presses his fingertips lightly to his forehead, furrowing his brow.

"Ivy," The use of my name startles me for a moment. I was expecting _useless_, or _whore_, or one of the less popular ones. "Do tell whatever is so interesting about that wall, for I can see nothing in it that you do."

"So that's a no, then," I mutter, looking at his chest and standing. "I shall take my leave then."

I shuffle forward until I'm standing directly beside the taller man. It could have been for more then I second, but I stood still, feeling his stare intently searching for my face. I've hidden it, for it's something my masters did not enjoy looking upon.

"Go ahead," He whispers, letting the smirk slide across my face before stepping into the room with his master and closing the strong wooden door.

I hold down my giddy feeling, walking down the hall towards the open front door. The sun has just set and the forest is lit up by the twilight. Shadows flitter around the trees, even though there is no light to cast them. I watch the snow sparkling lightly as the sky seems to burst out into flames.

Stepping out of the threshold I pause for a moment, feeling my bare feet break through the crisp layer and fall into the fluff beneath. I wait just long enough to feel icy water begin to trickle down between my toes.

With that feeling I take off into a ritual dance I have performed at twilight every night that I have freedom. The music is the sounds that can only be heard now, in this moment. Every time the music is different, yet the dance is the same. Every night, barely even touching the surface of the ground between leaps and spins, I have tried to find a way to complete this dance.

This, to me, is the only version of freedom I'll ever know. This dance, without an end, is the thread that I cling to. This is my escape from everything real. I can be and Angel in the midst of Caelum, singing with the birds and Terraens, instead of an ugly little Daemon slave, sentenced to serve until I can no longer move.

I open my eyes to meet darkness and sigh, faltering in my movements. I fall to my knees, bowing my head and placing my hands on the ice-cloaked ground. My eyes are sealed shut, and for one simple moment, my emotions burst out from within me.

All the torment of these past millennium come crashing down on me, like a tsunami breaking a small child into something that no longer holds a beating heart within its chest. Although, that's all I _can_ feel. As tears stain my face, all I feel is my heart beating. I can feel the blood being pushed around my body at rapid speeds, and my lungs gasping in air. Everything seems so clear, every sense heightened, every thought meaningful and lucid.

With an intake of breath and the closing of my eyes, it disappears. I'm left with a feeling of emptiness, and a strange serenity that settles over me. I fall over and roll onto my back, staring up at the stars, trying to figure out what this all means.

It must mean something.

"Ivy?" I snap my head to the side to meet pale blue eyes. I'm surprised to see concern in them. "I heard you leave so I watched you…."

"Come," I mumble, smiling. "Watch the stars with me."

She sits down beside me, watching my every twitch as if I would attack her out of the blue. I snort, grabbing onto her shoulder and pulling her down beside me. She lets out a cry of alarm, before rolling onto her side and glaring at me. Before a single angry word can leave her lips, I point my finger up through the skeletons of the trees above us. She follows the line I point up, her breath pooling around her in a small cloud as she watches the stars dance across the sky.

"It's odd isn't it," She says softly after a moment. "How the lights we see look so vibrant and alive, yet the light takes so long to reach us that chances are they're long dead."

"But there's still a chance," I reply, my clarity sinking in as I reflect on my childhood. "That one of the stars out there; one that we so believe is dead and gone is still there, it's just disguised itself as darkness for a moment and soon it'll let its light shine so brightly that everyone will bask in its glow."

I can feel a gaze on me, asking me what on Earth I could be talking about. I don't respond, just close my eyes. I can feel it deep down inside of me, this odd feeling I haven't felt in so long.

We have started a war. Well, we haven't started it, not truly. We've just picked at an old wound until it sprung open and shed its tears over us. I can feel something else. Something important. This girl is the key. She can open a door, or lock it forever. I will have to watch a see what becomes of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, I have to be the worst person for updating in existence! I am so sorry for not updating at all over the summer. If you want to hear my reasoning, it's down somewhere. If you don't, just know that I am so sorry!<strong>

**Reasons for not updating would have to be that I was so busy with cosplaying stuff. My group and I were trying really hard to get something actually good up on YouTube for people but we ended up just getting little bits of things that we can't finish until next summer. Also for some reason I tend to work on my fanfictions more when I have school… Maybe it's because I don't like doing homework.**

**So, as if I was slow enough already, I'm going to updating probably not as much as I would like too, seeing as at the new school I'm going to the homework load is way more than I expected, not to mention I started taking Japanese so I'm learning a whole new alphabet and I'm totally dying of everything! The only reason I managed to write this is because I got sick and got to stay home. Just for you guys (kinda).**

**Anyway, I hope you can forgive me, and hey, if you saw the mention of Cosplay up in the second paragraph and you're interested, would you like some shameless self-advertising? It's ObsidianHeartz Cosplay on YouTube, DeviantART, Facebook, apparently Twitter and we have a website (that gets updated about as much this story does). So check it out if you're interested!**

**I'll see you all next time, hopefully within a month! **


	11. 11 Savior in Sickness

I was rather surprised when Sebastian dropped his hands away, letting me slump back down to the bed. His let out a small sigh and his eyes gleamed with disappointment. I had repeated the same answer as he had repeated the same question. "_What are you?" "I don't know."_

He walks towards the door, crimson gaze focused elsewhere, as though something that interests him far more than an unresponsive teenage girl has happened. He pauses in the doorway, fingers gripping the wooden door and body stiff.

"You may wander," His voice is tight and I can feel the discomfort coming off him in waves. He didn't get the answer he was looking for. "But do not follow me."

With that he is gone and I'm left to stare at where he once was and shudder away the feeling of his hands. I'm not sure how long I sit like that, eyes closed and arms wrapped around myself in a tight hug. The only thing that startles me out of it is the sound of feet pounded down the floor just outside of my little prison.

Without thinking about it, I stand, pressing myself towards the sound until I'm flush with the door. I can feel them moving towards the door, my eyes closed and breathing slowed to a stop. They don't even stop to think that there might be someone calculating their every move. They don't even glance my way.

As soon as the echoes stop vibrating into my ears I step into the hallway, walking in the direction that feels right.

A thought suddenly occurs to me: This must be a dream. I've fallen asleep and this has all been a dream. I'll wake up soon and my sister will still be alive and I won't have to worry about a little demon boy or being hunted by my own family. I'll open my eyes and everything will be _right_.

I feel a smile spread across my face as I near the front door. I must look hysterical to anyone watching, though luckily they aren't. The only other being beside me right now is Ivy, dancing her way through the snow.

She twirls her way through the snow; feet bare and eyes closed. I watch the emotions spin off of her, threading their way into my mind. It's as clear in my mind as the twitches of her muscles. I listen to the music her mind is creating and the feelings of slavery and utter hopelessness, my feet moving of their own accord as she moves farther from the cottage.

Suddenly everything stops. The demoness falls to her knees, head hanging low and hands spread across the crusty layer of snow before her. It seems so surreal, watching a little demon girl crouched in the snow. Her hair lies loose around her shoulder, glowing under the moonlight. Her skin, so pale against the dark background of the trees, seems almost to glitter, as though the stars above have fallen down to grace her with their beauty.

I can feel something welling up inside of her, some emotion so strong that I have to take a step back to keep steady. I feel a hand fly up to cover my mouth, holding back a small cry.

I take a few steps forward, my legs shaking with the weight of her sentiment. She doesn't move, not even when I'm close enough to touch her. I stand behind her, not sure how to react.

I've read about this before. Sometimes after centuries of imprisonment a demon will revert to an ancient nature that dates back to before our records. Their bodies begin to not be able to handle the waves of feeling, the sorrow for each kill they have made, for the souls they keep in their hell.

I reach down, still not consciously sure of what I'm doing, and place my hand on her shoulder. I watch as she relaxes, her eyes slipping closed and her breathing evens out. I pull my hand away, sighing as the torrent washes back into the dark corners of her mind.

She falls down, rolling onto her back and staring blankly up at the stars. She doesn't notice me, just lays there, mind bubbling over, trying to process what just happened.

"Ivy?" I raise my voice. Her head snaps towards me, but her gaze doesn't clarify. "I heard you leave so I watched you…."

She smiles softly, turning back to face the sky. "Come, watch the stars with me."

I kneel down cautiously, watching her closely. Well, not watching with my eyes, per se, but watching her mind. I'm waiting to see if this moment is simply the drawback before the tsunami. I don't even notice her hand snaking up and wrapping around my shoulder.

I cry out as I land in the snow beside the demoness. I turn, glaring at her, previous experience temporarily forgotten. I'm about to ask her why exactly she did that when she points one small slender hand up to point through the naked branches of the trees above.

I follow her gaze, looking up at the stars. The small twinkling dots seem so cold and distant in this moment and despite myself, I feel calm. Ivy's eyes are on me, probably staring at each humane flaw that I offer, but I don't turn my gaze.

"It's odd isn't it," the words leave my lips, surprising the both of us. "How the lights we see look so vibrant and alive, yet the light takes so long to reach us that chances are they're long dead."

She lets out a soft sigh, turning her gaze upwards. "But there's still a chance," the words seem to float from her lips like the clouds echoing from my own. "That one of the stars out there; one that we so believe is dead and gone is still there, it's just disguising itself as darkness for a moment and soon it'll let it's light sine so brightly that everyone will bask in its glow."

Now it's my turn to stare. I watch her small chest rise and fall in the mimic of breathing, the way her hair gently frames her pale face. Her eyes seem to glow so naturally in this light, almost as though they are human colors. I can sense her mind turning in circles, trying to find something that she's lost, something that she has to find.

Gently I reach out and brush my fingertips against the skin of her neck, feeling the slight beat of a pulse. I watch her eyes close and her fake breathes stop. The pulse doesn't though; it keeps pounding into my fingertips as though it's rebellious against the true nature of a demon.

I sit up, brushing the melted snow from the back of my neck I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself and looking around. I sit like that for a moment, wrapped in myself, looking into the woods I often traversed with my father only a month ago. It almost brings tears to my eyes.

What breaks me out of it is when a small flake of frost lands on my nose. I realize that I've stopped shivering, yet the cold is still seeping into my every fiber. I stumble up to my feet, looking down at Ivy.

She's still fast asleep, sprawled out like Snow White waiting for her prince. I scratch my head, looking around to find the path we crashed through the snow. To my great surprise I find the fresh snow quickly covering it up.

"Ivy," I hiss, leaning over her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ivy, we have to go!"

She doesn't respond. I try shaking her shoulder and receive nothing but a light snore. I look back to the path, getting more restless with every passing second, until I give in and heave an annoying huff.

Bending over I place my arms between her and the snow before scooping her up. I stumble a bit before regaining balance and walking along the path. I can barely see the indents of our footprints, which only urges me along faster.

The wind begins to pick up and mentally I scold myself for being so foolish as to wander out into the snow without even a jacket. The thoughts from before come back to me, of this being all a dream. Even so, how foolish. What do I think of my life, that it's just some Hollywood movie with awfully predictable plot twists and an ending slapped on that ruins everything about it? Well, it seems quite accurate now that I think about it….

I close my eyes for a moment and shake out my hair, feeling tuffs of snow fall onto my shoulders. I guess closing your eyes while trudging through a snow storm isn't the best idea, because soon I find myself face first in the snow. I lay there for a moment until I'm reminded that there is another creature being crushed beneath me.

I push myself up and Ivy flies into a sitting position, coughing and sputtering. She glares at me, eyes flashing in their un-human way. I grin at her, shivering against the wind.

"_What_ are you doing?" she snaps the first word out, mouth twisting into a snarl. I'm surprised at the thick Irish accent that slips into her words.

I can't help but laugh, looking down at my frozen clothes and blue-tinged skin. "I really don't know," Glancing back up to meet her eyes, I shrug. "You were asleep and the path was disappearing so I picked you up."

For a moment she simply stares at me, shocked. I suppose I look ridiculous, hair tussled and frozen, lips tinted blue and arms limply gripping my sides. Sitting up to my hips in snow isn't helping either.

She looks around us, squinting against the wind and quickly wiping the ice from her lashes. The path has disappeared completely now. Crap.

"So, any idea where we are?" I ask, scooting closer to seek out warmth. "Or how to get back?"

Her gaze slowly travels back to mine. "If I said no, would you be incredibly angry?"

For a moment I just scowl, leaning closer to her. She doesn't back up much, but it's enough that I notice. I scoff, not stopping my stare. "What happened to the strong demoness I was talking to a moment ago?"

"What?" She's shocked for a moment, before glowering at me. I smile as the richness of Ireland slips back into her voice. "Alright then. I have no idea where we are, so we're lost."

"But you're not," I don't dare lean out, relishing in the temporary heat drifting from her skin. "Are you?"

We have bit of a stare down, just watching each other for a moment. Finally she gives in, shaking her hair out and standing. She reaches down a hand which I cling to. Soon we're both on our feet, grinning softly.

I drape my arm over her shoulders, inching in closer. We begin to trudge forward, wincing at the strong wind. At some point my eyes slip close and my knees give out. I almost convince myself to stay there, but quickly stand again.

"Isabel…" Ivy stares at me, her voice soft and filled with worry. "You can't go much further."

"No shit Sherlock," I mutter, leaning against her shoulder.

She sighs and I feel her hand slip around my back and her other under my legs. Soon I find myself in the same position she was in moments before.

"Put me down. I'm not a child," I say, although I'm quickly relaxing, finding my head buried into her shoulder.

I receive a scoff in response before we set off. The wind seems to be moving faster than before, but I'm too close to unconsciousness to really mind. My eyelids soon become too heavy for me to even think about lifting and I sigh. The wind is slowing down again, finally.

I hear the creaking of a door and feel tingling warmth against my skin. The wind is completely gone now and I can hear soft, whispering voices getting closer. There's another opening door and I placed down on something very comfortable.

I curl onto my side and feel something draped over me. There is someone standing beside where I lay, I can feel their muscles moving beside me. After watching me for some time they turn stopping at the door for a moment before stepping outside.

I seem to be enveloped in a blanket of darkness after that, not really comprehending what's going on around me. Everything is muffled and the few times I open my eyes everything is blurry. One of the small numbers of times I managed to register my environment I hear soft conversation.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" A rather deep voice reaches my ears, soft as silk.

"Yes," a feminine one replies, closer to where I am. "Well… as sure as I can be. It all seems so distant."

A scolding sigh is followed by the creaking of floorboards. "We won't know until she wakes up."

I feel gazes burning into me and flinch a little, not awake enough to let them know I'm listening, but registering that they are talking about something of importance. The burning softens and I relax, twisting onto my side.

"Even in her sleep she can feel us," The male replies and the texture of a gloved hand brushes a strand of hair from my eyes. "What an odd child she is."

There's a mumble of agreement before an ungloved hand presses onto my shoulder. The soothing motion calms me further and before I can stop myself I slip away once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do it? Did I get it done before a month? No? Oops… Well, at least I tried. I really did!<strong>

**I started working on something else too! I was working on creating the OCs for this story, and I successfully drew Ivy and Isabel, but I'm still working on Kayden. I might upload them to my DA and if I do I'll let you know in the next chapter and leave links or something.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I was rather disappointed when I didn't get any reviews! They are what fuel my creativity and while I'll still keep this story going, I'll definitely upload a lot faster if I get reviews. Well, and follows/favorites. **

**Oh; and here's a shout out! I'm looking at you! Yes you. You know who you are. You're that person who reads this section and thinks "Don't worrying, someone else will review exactly what I'm thinking and she'll know that I really like this story because that other random person said so!" Well, I actually don't! I mean, I get where you're coming from because I am you. In a very creepy way. But seriously, I need your support if you want more of this. **

**Also, I got a lot of reviews before asking for yaoi. If you really, **_**really**_** want yaoi in this fic send me a PM. Personally it takes a long time for me to work up the balls to send a PM, so this will tell me that it'll make this story way better for you. You can do the same if you **_**strongly**_** don't want any of that. I want your opinion before I go against what I said earlier. You'll have to say specific shippings in your message because I am not an all-knowing God, no matter how much my brain tells me I am. (I do yuri and hetero too, in case you want something like that)**

**Ha ha, longest AN ever! But It's all stuff I need from you guys.**

**I love ya'll and hope to hear from you, see you next time!**

**EDIT: So, lately I've found myself losing inspiration for this story so for right now I'm going to put it on a hiatus. I'm really sorry for all those who actually pay attention to this but I just don't feel the love anymore and frankly it's causing my to want to stop writing. Well... this story at least. I've also started to move away from OC's as main characters. Once again I'm really sorry but without support I feel as though my efforts are wasted.**

**(I'm not dropping it, just waiting for inspiration. Hopefully that will be soon.)**


End file.
